Newbies or just weirdos
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Three new girls have moved to Sweet Amoris, Krysta, Allison, and Kala. They've been best friends since, well, second grade. However, things are getting pretty weird at Sweet Amoris since they moved in. Kala starting to fall for Castiel and Allison likes Ken. Lysander and Nathaniel are fighting for Krysta's affection. Of course, jealousy is always present. Drama is Sweet Amoris High
1. Prologue

**Author Note: well, there I go again. Breaking that promise to myself that I shouldn't write another story until I get the others done :P **

**Ah well.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. the two OCs in this are actually real people-though names are changed and yes one is me. Let's see if anyone can guess which one is me! BTW, only a few details are changed, by a few I mean…well, when it comes up then I'll say (and they don't really live with 'Kala'-or me, you don't know!-, but I don't really know the other's parents well and I needed a reason for them to move. ALSO the house is entirely from my dream.)**

**Title: **Newbies or just weirdos?

**Summary: **Three new girls have moved to Sweet Amoris, Krysta, Allison, and Kala. They've been best friends since, well, second grade. However, things are getting pretty weird at Sweet Amoris since they moved in. Kala starting to fall for Castiel and Allison likes Ken. Lysander and Nathaniel are fighting for Krysta's affection. Of course, jealousy is always present when the girls' friends from their old town show up too. Drama, thy name is Sweet Amoris High School.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_OCs are mine! I do not own nor claim My Candy Love/Amour Sucre_

**Notes: **Again, yes these guys are based off of real people though names have been changed. One is even based off of me! Let's see who can guess which on is me! (MorikoTheHalfAngel, you don't get to guess! CHEATER!)

**Character Profiles because I'm too OCD/through to ****_not_**** do them (You'll find out more about them as the guys' do!):**

**Name: **Krysta Venn (also called Kris & Neko)

**Age: **16

**Gender (because I can't type the other name with a straight face): **Female

**Looks: **Short red-brown hair in a ponytail (when it's down it's about shoulder length), pale skin, green eyes that tend to change color,

**Normal clothing: **A tank top (usually black or darker colors), a black long-sleeved fabric jacket, jeans, black flats, a hand-made anklet on her right ankle that is made of black, white, and red string and has two paperclips attached

**Name: **Allison McLane

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Looks: **long dirty blonde hair, brown pointed eyes, tanned skin,

**Normal clothing: **green sweatshirt, black sweatpants that went just past the knees, sneakers,

**Name: **Kala Carter

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Looks: **long dark brown hair that is blonde at the ends, brown eyes, tanned skin,

**Normal clothing: **jeans, 'nerd' glasses, sneakers, blue t-shirt

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

"I don't believe it."

Allison smiled and laughed,

"I know!"

Kala laughed slightly too. They were all very lucky. Krysta and Kala have been best friends since second grade and know everything about each other. Krysta and Allison have been friends for a year, but they were already best friends too. When Krysta introduced the other two to one another, the three became stuck like glue. Then, after something _bad_ happened, Krysta lived with Kala and soon after, Allison lived with her too. After all, Kala's parents did foster care and as soon as the two were able, the parents adopted the two girls that they already thought of as second children. Of course, life had been difficult due to everyone living in the small house (Kala, Allison, Krysta, Kala's parents, Kala's older sister-who luckily moved out since she graduated-, Kala's two younger brothers and Kala's younger sister). As a result, they all had to move.

Currently, everyone was exploring the newer, bigger house in the new town called Sweet Amoris. It was two stories and the best part? The second story belonged entirely to the girls' and the attic was Krysta's (She won at the rock, paper, and scissors game at who got it). The parents had their bedroom in the basement (so the younger kids had the first story).

The first story was entirely the kids' besides the living room, kitchen, and garage. The living room was very large with hard wood floors (to Krysta's horror), white walls, a couch, a large TV, and a DVD player. The kitchen had blue tiles and white walls with a stone counter top, an island, a large dinner table, and chairs (along with the ordinary kitchen items). There were two bedrooms and a small bathroom. The two younger brothers (James and Jackson- one in first grade and the other younger) shared one bedroom that had the hard wood floors, green walls, and their bunk beds (along with normal young boys' toys and items). The other bedroom was the nursery for the younger sister, Lucile, which had the normal hard wood floors and pink walls with her small bed/crib (She was only one).

The basement belonged to the parents, as well as the garage. The garage was the Dad's toolshed. The basement was their bedroom which was fairly large and rather cool. It had red carpets and dark blue walls with their master bed.

The second story was the coolest part of the house (though Krysta insists that the coolest is her 'special' room). It had three bedrooms and a large bathroom. The first bedroom was Kala's. It had hard wood floor like the rest of the house (minus the garage and parents' bedroom) and dark purple walls. It had her nice bed with purple blankets and purple pillows. She had several Captain America posters, and Iron Man posters, on the wall along with an Iron Giant poster (which was a gift from Krysta as 'joke' since she always cried during the movie). She also had a TV, desk, chair, laptop, and other girl items (clothes in her closet and all that).

The second bedroom was Allison's. It had the dark wood floor and hunter green walls. The bed had dark green sheets, blankets, and pillows. She had many books (mostly Anime and comic), and a laptop. She didn't watch TV.

The last bedroom was Krysta's. It had gray walls with a pink trim at the top and hard wood floors. The bed had pink sheets, blankets, and pillows. She also had a few beanbags along with a bookcase with many books (mostly mystery books and her sketch books). She didn't keep much in her room since she was spending her time in the attic.

The attic was the last room. Krysta claimed it as her 'second' room. It had the normal hard wood floors and light brown walls. It had a dry erase board that was on wheels and could flip sides, a bookcase with books, a desk that she puts her laptop on when she uses it in that room, a TV, couch, several game stations hooked up to the TV (including an Xbox and DVD player), and another desk that had her drawing supplies as well as her poetry book.

"Neko," cried Allison as she hugged Krysta. Krysta laughed. They were both still in their PJs (which for Allison was a pair of gray PJ bottoms with stars and a sweatshirt and Krysta had gray sweatpants with a tight gray shirt).

"What's up, Allison?"

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

Krysta and Allison were always the first ones in the house to wake up. Krysta would get up at five on a school day and before ten on the weekends no matter how late she was up the night before. Allison got up at five on school days and noon on the weekends. Kala was always the last of the girls to wake up. She woke up at six on school days and about one in the afternoon on weekends. Krysta headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone (including the boys and younger sister who woke up at seven). She didn't have to worry about the parents since they were gone in the mornings. They don't get home until ten from their night shift jobs.

Krysta was singing as she cooked the eggs, a habit that never stopped. Allison started to sing along.

"_I saw you driving around with the girl I love,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you-oh oh !_

_Got the change in my pocket,_

_Already there,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too!"_

Krysta laughed as she set the plates on the table, all in perfect order. Krysta may not admit it, but sometimes she can get a bit OCD. Not that the others mind, unless it comes to scheduled things since Krysta must get there early in fear of getting there late. Allison licked her lips at the sight of her breakfast (scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and biscuits with gravy). Krysta set the kids' plates with the same things and filled Kala's plate mostly with bacon (She really loves bacon). Krysta made a plate for herself and sat in the chair near Allison (her breakfast was small-just some fruit and toast-since she doesn't really eat much in the mornings).

"You excited," Krysta said.

"Yep…First day of school is tomorrow…"

"I am not looking forward to it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Neko."

Neko was Allison's 'nickname' for Krysta since Krysta reminded Allison of a cat. Allison loved anime and knew some Japanese. As a result, she usually called people by Japanese names and words. Krysta chuckled slightly.

Allison finished her breakfast as Kala came down in her PJs (a pair of sweats and loose light purple t-shirt that was baggy). She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I think I'll go back to sleep," Kala muttered tiredly. Krysta smirked.

"We have bacon."  
In one split second Kala was at the table in her usual spot across from Krysta and licked her lips. She gobbled down her plate of bacon as Krysta just finished hers. Allison put all of their plates up (Kala is too lazy and Krysta has a habit of just putting it on the counter and not in the sink).

"So," Kala said, "We gotta explore the town later, it's new! I saw a clothing shop."  
Krysta and Allison almost groaned until Kala continued.

"There's a bookshop too."

Both of them perked up.

The kids were dropped off at the daycare at ten since Krysta and the others walked them there to get a head start on exploring the town. Krysta had already texted the Carters' were they would be.

"You're such a prude," Kala said as she rolled her eyes. Krysta looked sad and pouted.  
"Am not."  
"You are a bit…safe…Neko."  
Krysta pouted more, "Not you too."

The girls eventually found the clothing shop. Krysta and Kala smiled. Krysta does like shopping, if you catch her on a good-neutral day and manage to get her out of the house anyway. Allison groaned. She wasn't very girly-girly (then again, sometimes neither was Krysta. She was the neutral side of this three-way friendship. Sometimes she could be a tom-boy by fishing-even noodling-, but the next day you'll see her at the mall shopping).

Kala looked through some purple shirts as Krysta looked through some black clothing. Allison stayed with her green colored clothing.

"Can I help you?"

Krysta and the others turned around to see a boy there about two years older than them. He had black hair that was longer in the front and shorter in the back and was wearing some rather strange clothes. He was cute though. Krysta looked at him with her tilted slightly in curiosity. Kala smiled and Allison chuckled at Krysta. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Krysta said shyly, "do you know where there are any dresses? In black or something similar?"

Kala, earlier, had convinced Krysta to try a dress on. The boy nodded.  
"Very well, follow me."

Soon, Krysta had come out of the dressing room. The girls clapped slightly and the boy, who they learned is Leigh, looked at her with a smile. He insisted on helping her find a dress. Krysta came out in black dress that was V-neck, but not too low, long-sleeved and went to her knees. It hugged her curves showed off her figure.

"It is rare that one of my dresses look as if they were made for that person."

Krysta blushed and Kala cracked up which got Allison laughing. Krysta shook her head.

"Your dress?"

"I own this shop. I am also the one who designs and creates the clothes."

"That's cool…"

Krysta looked away; she was never good with talking to people.

That night, Krysta glared at Kala. They were all in the attic having a 'sleepover' before two girls start school tomorrow.

"Shut up, Kala."

"Nope, I'm good."

Krysta pouted. Kala wouldn't stop talking about Leigh and her. She was just teasing, she knew Krysta didn't like him. She's too sweet to go after a guy she just met.

"Well, goodnight," Allison said as she yawned. The girls yawned back.  
"Night."


	2. First Day (Allison)

**Author Note: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1: First Day (Allison):**

**Allison:**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I looked at the alarm clock, 4:58. Geesh, I woke up before my alarm…Well… by two minutes anyway. I turned off the alarm, stretched, yawned, and got up.

I got up and showered. Then I put on my day clothes of choice. I didn't put on any makeup and I fixed my hair. I looked at the clock, 5:30. Did I really take that long of a shower? Apparently. I hurried downstairs, very hungry to see what Krysta was cooking this time. She was already dressed, in her black tank top, a black long-sleeved fabric jacket, jeans, black flats, a hand-made anklet on her right ankle that is made of black, white, and red string and has two paperclips attached. I never understood that anklet. She told me that it was supposed to be some labret design that JoAnn (a friend back home) tried to teach her, but it got to complicated so she just took the three strings and braided them like hair.

"Neko," I cried as I hugged Krysta. Krysta laughed.

"What's up, Allison?"

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

Krysta placed everyone's plates on the table, though not everyone was awake yet. I licked my lips at the sight of the bacon, eggs, and toast, but mostly eggs and bacon. Krysta had her very small breakfast of some fruit and a piece of toast. She didn't really eat, I mean she said she was good, but I don't know…

Hours later, about two hours anyway, the others woke up. Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Carter found Krysta and me on our laptops in the 'attic' writing fanfiction and reading it too. We are both entirely guilty of fanfiction, but she doesn't speak of it.

Kala woke up and came down in her PJ's while the kids (James, Jackson, and Lucile) were playing. Kris (Krysta's other nickname, given by Kala) fixed everyone else's breakfast.

Eventually, the adults left for work and it was time for us (the teens) to take the kids to daycare. We took the kids' to their daycare and headed for school. Kala wanted to take her time, but Kris rushed her because Kris can't stand having that slim chance of being late.

Kris, Kala, and I split up. I ran into a lady with her silver hair in a bun.

"Hello, you must be the new student, are you Allison, Kala, or Krysta?"

I nodded shyly, "Allison."

"Good. You need to see Nathaniel, he's in the student council room, to go check your paper work."

I nodded and then did a double take. Where the bull hockey did she go? Imaimashī ,that woman's fast.

Oh my gosh. I am lost. I am very lost. The principal told me to go to the Student Council Room and see Nathaniel. I looked and looked, and I saw it nowhere. I sighed in relief.

"Found it," I muttered in stupidity. I felt like Krysta since there was a sign that even said 'Student Council Room,' I know how Krysta feels now.

**Nathaniel:**

I was working on some new students' paperwork when a girl entered the room. She had long dirty blonde hair that almost looked light brown and brown eyes that were slightly pointed as if she had some Chinese blood (I didn't mean that as racist as it sounded). She wore black sweatpants and a light green sweatshirt. I raised an eyebrow. She laughed slightly.

"Uh, are you Nathaniel?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

I smiled and she smiled back slightly.

"The principal told me to come see you."  
"Ah…are you…Kala Carter, Allison McLane, or Krysta Venn?"

"Allison," she stuck out her hand I shook it.

"So," I said as I looked at the clipboard, "You need a 25 dollar student fee and a student ID."

"Where can I get the ID?"

"The Dollar shop."

"Okay then."

Allison bit her lip and awkwardly walked out. I chuckled slightly.

**Allison:**

I looked at the schedule, I had second lunch. I hope I have classes with 'Neko' and Kala. I bit my lip, I hope nothing bad happens. I found my locker easily.

**Later:**

This day was going…great! I had one hour with Kala, two hours with Krysta, and both of them had second lunch with me! I met a new friend named Iris. She was nice and friendly, I had most of my hours with her (including lunch). I also met this one really mean girl named Amber. I saw her pick on Krysta, but Kala did something about it before I could (she punched her). The final bell rang. I smiled, I finally get to see Krysta and Kala again!

I turned on my phone as soon as I got it out of my locker. I had two new messages.

_From: Neko :3_

_'Hey Hanbun Tenshi, you can leave without me. I met a dude who's giving me a tour. See ya later! Sorry. ~Neko'_

_From: Sentōki (Kala)_

_'Hey Allison. I might be getting home late since I kind of got detention…Anyway, sorry. ~Kala.'_

I groaned. That's just great. I headed out when I ran into someone.

"Ken?!"  
I looked at the boy I ran into. He was short and had brown hair in a bowl-like haircut with big glasses. He wore a big green sweater. He grinned. I remember him! I gave him a big hug and he smiled.

"Allison!"  
"What are you doing here?!"

"When you got transferred…I sort of talked my parents into transferring me too."

"Thanks."

I gave him another big hug, he was so sweet! In one way, he reminded me a bit Neko because he was so nice and innocent (though Neko's friends' perverted minds says otherwise).

Ken and I talked and walked around school for a bit. Finally, he left. I remembered that I forgot my book, so I went back to get it. I decided to leave through the courtyard since it was faster. With my luck, I ran into someone…literally.

**Lysander:**

I was in the courtyard, looking for my notebook, when I ran into a girl. I think she was the new student, or rather one of them. I raised an eyebrow, it was the end of the day, why was she still here?

"Sorry," she said as she slightly bowed her head. I nodded.

"It is alright."

She made a strange face and muttered something under her breath.

I raised an eyebrow and she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha arisondesu."  
"Pardon?"

"Hello, my name is Allison."

"I am Lysander."  
We both nodded a hello. She quickly left, however. I sat on the bench in the courtyard until Castiel showed up.

"Met the newbie yet?"

"Which one?"

"Any of them."

"In case you have forgotten, we both have met all of them."

Castiel snorted.

"Ally's weird and Kala's a smartass, but she's cool. Krysta's like you."

I nodded. Allison seemed a bit preppy for my tastes, but she seemed kind as well. I remembered Krysta as well. She was very much like me in some aspects. I even saw her writing poetry.

**Allison:**

I was walking out of the school, again, to find Kala and that red-headed guy (who Nathaniel called Castiel). I saw that Lysander dude there too.

"Hey Kala," I said as I walked up, "Complete the registration?"

"I will get it tomorrow," she scoffed, "they make it sound like I would just bring 25 dollars with me to school."

Castiel snorted, which I assume was his way of laughing. I bit my lip.

"Don't tell Krysta that, you know how much that would irritate her."

Kala chuckled, "I know, but it's funny to see her eye twitch when she's irritated!"

Castiel snorted again. Kala's ringtone filled the air (which was a song by that Nicki-something or another). She looked at the screen and smiled.

"Looks like Krysta got a date!"

Lysander looked a bit taken back and I laughed.  
"I'm sure it's not a date, you know how she is."  
"I know, but it's more fun to tease her about a date!"

It was getting kind of late. Kala and I had just got our Student IDs and were headed home. We got the kids from daycare. I really hope Krysta isn't mad because we might be late. I heard Kala's phone go off and she looked at the screen. Then, she looked at me concerned.

"What?"


	3. First Day (Kala)

**Author Note: Sorry about a bit of confusion. Each girl has a nickname/private joke shared between each one. Krysta has a nickname given to her from Allison and Kala. So, Allison has Krysta on her phone under the nickname she gave Krysta, Neko. Kala has Krysta on her phone under the name she gave Krysta, Kris. Krysta thinks of Kala as a sister since they have been friends for years, so she has Kala under Sister on her phone. Krysta thinks of Allison as her best friend (well, Kala as a best friend too) and calls Allison by her nickname, Hanbun Tenshi, so she has Allison under that on her phone. Allison has Kala under Sentōki (Kala) on her phone because Allison speaks Japanese (and several other languages) and Sentōki means fighter. Allison does think of Kala as a tough girl. Kala has Allison in her phone under Ally. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2: First Day (Kala):**

**Kala:**

"Damn it," I muttered. Allison hated it when I cursed, but even Krysta slipped every once in a while too. I was trying to find this damn student council.

"Well, someone's in a good mood."

I turned around.

"Excuse me," I said as I put a hand on my hip. Standing there was this guy. He had bright red hair that used to be the same color as Krysta' until she got some sense knocked into her (she let it go somewhat natural, hence her red-brown color). He was smirking.

"Jerk," I muttered. I heard him laugh as I walked back into the school (somehow my 'inner Krysta' told me it may have been in the outside classes so I was in the courtyard).

I finally found the student council room; it had a sign above it. Damn, I feel like Krysta now. I saw this cute blonde boy there. Sure, he was cute, but he looked like a priss (or a wuss), and was most likely Krysta's type.

"Are you Nathaniel?"

"Yes, are you Kala Carter, or Krysta Venn?"

"Yep, Kala."

I stared at him a bit bored, wishing to be anywhere else. He pinched the bridge of his nose at my attitude.

"You need a 25 dollar student fee and a student ID, which can be found at the dollar store."

I nodded and he sighed. I walked out.

I looked at the schedule in my hands. I had second lunch. I stuck my tongue out slightly in irritation.

Great. I had two classes with that Castiel dude (the guy with red hair). He wouldn't stop bothering me, but…I didn't mind. He was kind of…cool. We got along over common interests about bands (Krysta got me into some rock music-including Winged Skulls). I also had a class with Allison, but none with Krysta. We did all have second lunch though. I met a new friend too, named Rosayala.

It was almost the end of lunch when I ran into Castiel. We started talking and I met his friend Lysander. The bell signaling the end of lunch. I waved a goodbye. I went inside headed towards my fifth hour. I saw this blonde girl (who I think is Amber. I heard about her from everyone and she looks like an Amber) picking on Krysta. Oh no.

"Do you know how much this cost me?"

I walked closer and saw a small speck of water on the girl's shirt most likely due to Krysta's clumsiness. I rolled my eyes. I saw Krysta's eye twitch, but she stayed calm. I spotted Allison and Lysander looking at us too. I spotted that Nathaniel guy glancing at them every once in a while.

"No, I do not as I don't care about fashion."

"You should, since you don't have any style."

"I don't have style, I have class."

Leave it to her to stay calm and polite and at the same time almost dissing someone. The main bitch (Amber) had her small pose (two other girls) around her. She looked mad.  
"Excuse me!?"  
"You are excused, goodbye."  
Krysta started to leave and I resisted the urge to laugh. I saw Lysander raise an eyebrow. Nathaniel smiled slightly. Krysta didn't even say that in a rude way. Amber was fuming and she grabbed Krysta.

"You wanna-be gothic freak!"

At this point I stepped in.

"Hey," I said peeved, "leave Krysta alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or deal with me!"

Amber laughed. I saw Krysta flinch harshly and I could tell she was doing her best to not cry. I practically growled, Krysta may not be mean, but I can be! I couldn't stand it and I punched Amber.  
***

I walked to the detention room after school after sending a text to Allison and Krysta. I don't care, Amber deserved it. The detention was short and I was soon out. I exited through the courtyard and saw Castiel. We talked and he showed me the roof of the school. Afterwards, we went back to the courtyard and ran into Lysander. Soon, all of us were talking. Then, Allison came running up to us.

"Hey Kala, complete the registration?"

"I will get it tomorrow," I scoffed, "they make it sound like I would just bring 25 dollars with me to school."

Castiel snorted, which I assume was his way of laughing.

"Don't tell Krysta that, you know how much that would irritate her."

I chuckled, "I know, but it's funny to see her eye twitch when she's irritated!"

Castiel snorted again. I heard my ringtone filled the air (which was a song by that Nicki-something or another). I looked at the screen and smiled.

_From: Kris_

_'Hey, Kala. Sorry I may be late. Nathaniel is giving me a tour of the school. If you get out of school before me remember: Get your school ID, and pick up James, Jackson, and Lucile! ~Neko/Kris/Krysta'_

"Looks like Krysta got a date!"

Lysander looked a bit taken back and Allison laughed a bit.

"I'm sure it's not a date, you know how she is."

"I know, but it's more fun to tease her about a date!"

It was getting kind of late. Allison and I had just got our Student IDs and were headed home after getting 'the kids' from the daycare. I really hope Krysta isn't mad. I felt my phone go off, I looked at the screen.  
_From: Kris_

_'Sorry, this is Nathaniel. This was listed under Sister. Well, I really hope you're her sister otherwise this will be pointless. I apologize. Krysta is staying at my house for the moment, as she hit her head very hard. I am taking care of her until she is well enough for me to take her home.'_


	4. First Day (Krysta)

**Chapter 3: First Day (Krysta):**

**Krysta:**

"Hello..." I called softly as I entered the Student Council room. A handsome boy appeared. He was wearing a white shirt, a blue tie, jeans, and sneakers. He looked professional. His blonde, golden hair, and golden eyes made him even more handsome.

"Are you Nathaniel?" I asked softly. Sure I am pretty okay, but only around people I know. I'm shy around new people unless they do something that really pisses me off.

**Nathaniel:**

"Yes, I'm Nathaniel."

I smiled, this girl was pretty. She looked mature, well more mature than most of these girls, yet she had this dark-ish look. She had red-brown hair in a ponytail with bangs out on the right side and light green-blue eyes. She had jeans, black flats (that showed her feet so I also saw a faint scar on her right foot and an anklet), a black tank top, a black fabric jacket, and a cross necklace. She had some black eyeliner, but that was the only makeup I noticed (which was rare since most girls put on a lot of makeup). I noticed that she had a faint scar on her left cheek and a not-so faint scar on her right eyebrow. Interesting. She must be the last new student. I looked down at my clipboard.

"Are you Krysta?"

She nodded shyly.

"I was told you could help with my enrollment."

I smiled brightly.

"Of course. Let's see…" I looked down at the clipboard, "First you need to pay the 25 dollar student fee, get a student ID, and then have a parent or guardian sign this form. All your other forms are..." I went over to the cabinet and looked through them. I frowned.

"Hmmm…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your forms are missing. I'm sure I misplaced them." Though I'm actually sure I didn't misplace the forms. I do not misplace things.

She nodded, "Okay. I don't know where I can get the student ID, and can I bring back the guardian signature tomorrow?"

I was about to say no… but I looked into her eyes, they were so…nice...I shook my head, "Of course you can. You can get your student ID at the dollar shop…and…"

I coughed a bit embarrassed and I felt my cheeks redden, since I am not usually so forward, but this girl…I can't help it.

"Would you like me to show you around the school later?"

She smiled and I felt my heart flutter… what's wrong with me? I just met this girl! GAH!

"Sure."

I smiled brightly as she left.

**Krysta:**

Well, that was a bit weird, but it was very nice of him to offer a tour. I get lost and confused so easily. It doesn't help that I'm clumsy and have bad memory (but for a good reason!). I left to room. Nathaniel was nice. I think he will be a good friend, and I need a friend since all my other ones were back home. I don't understand why he was so embarrassed though… Maybe it was my eyes? If it was, that's rude. I rather like my eyeliner. My thoughts were interpreted as I walked into something hard. I fell backwards.

"Ow…" I rubbed me head and looked up. Standing above me, with an annoyed look, was a rebel-looking dude. He had un-natural red hair, a black leather crop jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a red Winged Skull shirt. Despite his annoyed look, I stood up and decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Krysta, I apologize for running into you."

**Castiel:**

Hmm…this must be the new girl. I grunted.

"Castiel, now get of my way."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well aren't you just a gentleman."

"Ya got that right."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice Winged Skull tee."

I blinked. Not many girls listen to rock, and she defiantly doesn't look like she would listen to rock. Classical, sure, but not rock.

"You know Winged Skull? You listen to rock?"

She shrugged, "Only sometimes. Winged Skulls is one of my favorite rock bands. Now, will you get out of my way."

I raised an eyebrow, she was okay. She had a nice big rack though and she was pretty skinny. She blushed and walked away.

**Krysta:**

I hope I didn't come across as rude. I saw the guy stare at my chest and I blushed. I couldn't help being _gifted_, I blame my genetics. I quickly walked away.

I was having a somewhat good day. I had Allison in a few classes, but none with Kala. I even had Nathaniel in my first class. I even helped him with a few Algebra questions. I had music and that was my favorite class. I even met a new friend named Violet, she was so shy and nice. We bonded over the love of art and I even showed her a few drawings that I did that were in my notebook. I walked into the music room, my last hour before having lunch. I took a seat on the bleaches. I saw Castiel and this other guy that had white hair with black tips and miss-matched eyes. I took a seat near him since it was the only available one. He raised an eyebrow. Castiel glared at me somewhat.

"Krysta, correct?"

I looked at the guy with white hair and tried to not get lost in his eyes.

"That is correct, and you are?"

"Lysander, Castiel has told me of you meeting with him."

I nodded and suddenly feeling a bit guilty I turned to Castiel.  
"Speaking of, I apologize if I came off as rude."

"Don't worry," he said gruffly.

I nodded slightly and Lysander looked at me with a curious expression. The bell to start class rang.

I was happy and in a good mood like usual. I even smiled when I saw that I shared the lunch with Allison and Kala.

After lunch, I headed back into the school. I had my water bottle in my hand. I tripped and I think that the lid wasn't entirely closed as a tiny bit of it landed on this blonde girl that was named Amber. I learned about her from Castiel in music and from Nathaniel in first hour. She was Nathaniel's sister as well.

"Do you know how much this cost me?"

I felt my eye twitch, but I stayed calm. I spotted Kala, Allison, and Lysander looking at us. I spotted Nathaniel glancing at us every once in a while.

"No, I do not as I don't care about fashion."

"You should, since you don't have any style."

"I don't have style, I have class."

I tried to stay calm and polite. It wasn't my style to be mean to people. Amber looked mad.

"Excuse me!?"

"You are excused, goodbye."

I started to leave and I saw Kala resisting the urge to laugh. I saw Lysander raise an eyebrow. Nathaniel smiled slightly. I didn't even say that in a rude way. Amber was fuming and she grabbed me.

"You wanna-be gothic freak!"

At this point I saw Kala step in.

"Hey," I said peeved, "leave Krysta alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or deal with me!"

Amber laughed. I flinched harshly and did my best not to cry. I am extremely sensitive and a bit bi-polar. The littlest things can make me cry, especially with my low self-confidence and low self-esteem. Not to mention my anxieties. I heard Kala growl slightly and I could tell she was very mad. Amber let me go as soon as I saw Kala punch her. Amber cradled her nose and I looked at Kala. I noticed that everyone was watching. I grabbed Kala's arm slightly.

"Kala, I thank you for helping me, but please refrain from using violence."

I gave her my best 'sad eyes.' She looked at me for a moment and then calmed down. I saw Nathaniel, who was pinching the bridge of his nose before, smile slightly at me and Lysander did the same.

I sent a text to Allison and Kala as soon as school was out.

_To: Hanbun Tenshi _

_'Hey Hanbun Tenshi, you can leave without me. I met a dude who's giving me a tour. See ya later! Sorry. ~Neko'_

I sent a similar text to Kala.

_To: Sister_

_'Hey, Kala. Sorry I may be late. Nathaniel is giving me a tour of the school. If you get out of school before me remember: Get your school ID, and pick up James, Jackson, and Lucile! ~Neko/Kris/Krysta' _

I went to the council room where I met with Nathaniel. He smiled at me,

"Ready for the tour?"

I nodded. He showed me every room of the school and then he even decided to walk me home since it was late. I thought that was sweet of him, I hope he considers me as a friend like I do him. We laughed and talked.

**Nathaniel:**

I was having a good time with Krysta. She was very polite and well-mannered. I discovered that she also liked mystery books. We talked about different authors and I learned that she was also an author. She even had a book published. I tried to really congratulate her, but she was very modest about it. I found that very sweet.

Unluckily, there was a step on the sidewalk. Krysta fell and I felt very stupid. I couldn't catch her in time and she hit her head. I looked at her with concerned. The back of her head was bleeding. I looked and decided that it wasn't deep enough for stitches. My house was nearby. I debated and decided it was more important to get her help.


	5. A Day Of Illness and Headaches

**Chapter 4: A day of illness and headaches**

**Nathaniel:**

I was kind of glad that Krysta wasn't in the right mind and Amber wasn't home because of my father. For the first time in my life, he smiled at me. He thought I was being a 'player' from just bringing a 'hot' girl home. His words not mine. Though, Krysta was very attractive. I mean, she had a cute face, petite mouth, and bright eyes that seemed wise. Of course, my father wasn't talking about her face, and I knew this because of the way he looked her over. I felt very mad at him, but I knew better than to say anything. Mother wasn't home since she was the one with Amber. I brought her to my room, which my father actually encouraged.

I helped Krysta onto my bed so she could relax better. She kept insisting she was fine though. I helped clean the back of her head with a wash cloth and I held it there to stop the bleeding. When I looked at Krysta's face, my heart broke a bit. She was such a nice person, I could tell that, and it would break even Castiel's heart to see her crying. Soft tears were down her face slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a ditz. I'm sorry."

I looked at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Sorry."

She flinched. The blood wouldn't stop flowing though, so I was a bit confused. Krysta, after a minute, looked at the point of passing out. She was swaying slightly.

"My…friends…worried…"

Krysta's words were slurred slightly. I smiled.  
"I'll text your family to let them know."

"Password…Dichter…means poet in German…D-I-C-H-T-E-R…"

I nodded slightly and handed me her phone. Never letting go of the wash cloth, I grabbed it. I typed in the password and looked under contacts and was a bit surprised. I really hope half of these names are nicknames (_Hanbun Tenshi, Masashi, LaffyTaffy, Angel, BunnyBo)_, but I felt a bit jealous at all the male names I saw. _Andrew, Cash, Masashi, Skylar, Christian…_I ignored the strange feeling. I found it strange she didn't have anyone under _Mom _or _Dad_, nor anything similar (yet she had _The Carters'). _I finally found someone who I hoped was family, the name was under _Sister._

_To: Sister_

_'Sorry, this is Nathaniel. This was listed under Sister. Well, I really hope you're her sister otherwise this will be pointless. I apologize. Krysta is staying at my house for the moment, as she hit her head very hard. I am taking care of her until she is well enough for me to take her home.'_

I was glad that the phone was touch screen so it was a _lot_ easier to type all of that. Krysta made a whimper-like noise and I went over. I saw the wash cloth was soaked with blood and I began to get worried. I looked at the clock, it was only seven. I hope their still open. I sighed.

"Krysta, you need to go to the hospital."

She nodded a 'no' frantically. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why not?"

"It's fine."  
She flinched and moved the wash cloth so I could see. The blood did cover the wash cloth, but the wound itself was almost done bleeding. Good. I sighed.

"Fine. Do you feel better now?"  
She sighed and breathed a bit heavy.

"Yeah, thank you. I am sorry that I'm such a clutz and wasted your time."  
She looked away and I sighed.

"It's not your fault and it's not wasting my time. You were hurt. Come on, if you're sure you're better then I will walk you home, okay?"

She nodded and I handed her back her phone. I didn't ask about her having no contact names that were listed as 'dad', 'mom' or anything. Her parents may have died.

She led me to her home. I carefully helped to the rather large house. I was surprised to see that it was Kala who answered the door. She took one look at me and Krysta and then to my confusion she 'gently' punched my arm.

"When you said she hit her head hard, I thought she almost died! Not that she just hit her head," she sighed, "most likely from tripping."

"What?"

"Kris is very clumsy…Allison!"

To add to my shock, Allison was there as well. She laughed at Krysta.

"Geesh, Neko, what happened?"

Krysta scowled.  
"I fell…ow…"

She started to lean on me a bit more as she held her head. Most of the bleeding stopped, but it was still very painful (I could tell) and it was slightly bleeding. I was extremely confused. Kala helped Krysta up the stairs and Allison invited me into the house.

"Sorry, our Guardians, Kala's parents, are still at work."

"What?"

Allison laughed.

"Kala's parents run foster care, or they did, but they adopted me and Krysta since our parents died. It helped that all three of us are best friends."

"Ally?"

I looked and saw this cute little girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Yes, Lucile?"

"What happen to Krissy?"

"Krissy tripped."

Lucile teared up,

"Krissy hurt?"

Allison looked a bit uncomfortable. Lucile looked sad for a moment, then cheered up.  
"I'll go cuddle with her to make her feel better!"

Before Allison could do anything, Lucile ran up the stairs. Allison smiled.

"Jackson, James, and Lucile were also adopted. Kala and Krysta love them to death, I love them too, but I'm not much of a kid person though."

When I left the house, I didn't know how I felt. I was confused, yes I was very confused.


	6. I Flirt Matches

**Author Note: There are a few more questions on the I-Flirt then what I put. Things like favorite flowers and things like that. I am just lazy.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. I really planned to update a ****_lot_**** sooner since I have had this done, but a few things came up. 1. I forgot 2. I had a lot of choir things to attend to. When I saw choir things I mean this: a choir concert, a choir competition concert- performing the concert in front of three judges a few other schools-, and lastly, the choir solo competition. The best part though? I got a one on my solo. I sang this song called Prayer of the Norwegian Child and I got a one! I expected a three. Oh, in case there's confusion- A one is the best score. The score based on a scale of 1-5. 5 being the worst. Think of it like first place, second place, thing or like getting an A on a test or something. Because I got a one though, I get to move on in the competition! I get to go to Best of the Best now! I am so excited!)**

** Chapter 5: I-Flirt matches:**

**Krysta:**

We have been at the school for a few weeks, well about two full weeks. Yet, that was enough for me to make a few friends. I hanged out with Violet, Nathaniel, or Lysander when I wasn't with Kala or Allison. Violet was, in a way, becoming a good friend of mine. Nathaniel, he was embarrassed some of the time I was with him. I don't know if it because of something I did or what, but it makes me a bit sad. I hope he does consider me a friend. Lysander was cool too. He was so mysterious in a way, and I saw bits of myself in him. He always looked at me with a somewhat amused expression.

Of course, two weeks wasn't long. However, it was long enough for me to develop a crush (or two). I just hope at least one feels the same.

Kala also made a few new friends. She was always with Castiel, Lysander, and Rosayala a lot. I met Rosayala, but she was a bit loud for my tastes. I think Kala is devolving a crush on Castiel though.

Allison made a few friends too, Iris and Ken. I remember Ken from our old school, he had a _huge_ crush on Allison. Of course like the clueless person I am, I didn't know he had a crush on her until he bluntly told me. I had to help give him advice on it too. Everyone always comes to me for advice. I'm flattered, of course, but a few times I got annoyed. At the time, I had problems as well. Yet, I couldn't really talk to anyone. I guess in some way, I was jealous of all the people who came to me for advice. They trusted me and could talk to me. They had someone that they could get advice from. None of this I had the fortune of having. I sighed.

We were all on our way to school, after dropping the kids at daycare, and I was a bit excited. I heard from Nathaniel that since it was close to Valentine's Day that they were doing an I-Flirt thing. We would fill out a form and then later get results about who our best matches are. I kind of like those kind of things. I know it's not exactly true, but they're fun.

It was right _before_ school and I found myself once again in the courtyard near the tree. I have grown to like it there so I can write my poetry in peace. However, I noticed that Lysander was already there. He appeared to be writing, but he looked a bit frustrated.

"Love is like," he muttered, "Love is like…What is love like?"

I walked up to him and said softly.

"Love is like a butterfly."

He looked at me curiously and I continued.

"If you chase after it, it will fly away, but if you are patient it will land right in your hands."  
He smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Krysta."  
"Anytime, Lysander. Would you mind if I sit here as well?"

He nodded and I sat down beside him. I got out my notebook and pencil. We sat there writing poetry until the bell rang, but I swore I saw him smiling, and that got me to smile for a second.

**Nathaniel:**

I saw Krysta enter the courtyard, so I tried to catch up with her. I wanted to speak to her, maybe even…No…NO! I saw her talking with Lysander and he was even smiling. Sure, Krysta wasn't smiling, but I have rarely seen her smile. I want to be the one that makes her smile though. No! I saw her sit next to him and she smiled for a second. No…

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm myself. I may be getting over my head. They are just friends, I'm sure of it. I calmly walked back into the school.

**Krysta (Later):**

I tried to talk to Nathaniel, but it was like he was avoiding me. I felt a bit confused, but finally it was time for lunch. Allison, Kala, and I all bought the I-Flirt things to fill out.

_Name: Krysta Venn_

_Nickname(s): Neko, and Kris_

_Sign: Virgo_

_Birthday: Sept. 3_

_Favorite types of books: Mystery, Historical fiction, and Fantasy_

_Favorite candy: Reese's and Hershey's kisses_

_Favorite ice cream: Vanilla_

_Favorite types of movies: Fantasy, Mystery, _

_Favorite color(s): Black, blue, and red_

_Favorite food: Alfrado pasta_

_Favorite snack: Have none_

_Favorite drink: Vitim water_

_Favorite thing to do: write poetry, read, sing, write books, and draw_

_Dislikes: People who are quick to judge _

_Do you like romance (check yes or no)? Yes_

I paused for a moment at the next question…

_Do you have a crush on anyone right now (check yes or no):_

I put my answer down. There were many other questions, but the rest were yes and no questions, and a few more favorite questions. I finished it and turned it in. Violet smiled slightly.

"You know that once you get your matches," she said softly, "you can buy their paper, the one they filled out I mean, to see what they like for Valentine's Day..isn't that sweet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it is sweet."  
Violet smiled and I smiled back politely.

**Kala:**

I only was doing the I-Flirt things because Krysta convinced me and Allison to do it to. Ah well, it is a bit fun.

_Name: Kala Carter_

_Nickname(s): None_

_Sign: Virgo _

_Birthday: Sept. 22_

_Favorite types of books: Fantasy  
Favorite candy: Hershey bars_

_Favorite flavor of ice cream: Vanilla_

_Favorite types of movies: Action_

_Favorite color(s): Purple_

_Favorite food: Cheese Pizza_

_Favorite snack: Potato chips_

_Favorite drink: Dr. Pepper and Coke_

_Favorite thing to do: Watch movies, listen to music, _

_Dislikes: Taking orders_

_Do you like romance (check yes or no): No_

_Do you have a crush on anyone right now (check yes or no): Yes_

Of course there were a lot more questions, and I filled those out too. Then, I handed it in.

**Allison:**

I was excited about doing this I-Flirt thing. I started to fill out the form.

_Name: Allison McLane_

_Nickname(s): Hanbun Tenshi and Ally_

_Sign: Ares_

_Birthday: February 22_

_Favorite types of books: Fantasy_

_Favorite candy: Payday_

_Favorite flavor of ice cream: strawberry_

_Favorite types of movies: Fantasy_

_Favorite color(s): Hunter green_

_Favorite food: Chinese food_

_Favorite snack: Barbeque chips_

_Favorite drink: Sweet Tea_

_Favorite thing to do: Write fanfiction_

_Dislikes: Spicy foods and mean people_

_Do you like romance (check yes or no): Yes_

_Do you have a crush on anyone right now (check yes or no): Yes_

I finished filling out the rest of the answers and handed it in.

**Nathaniel:**

I didn't really see the point of the whole I-Flirt thing. Yet, Melody convinced me to try it. At lunch, I got the form and started to fill it out. I looked over and saw Krysta doing the same at her table. I smiled slightly then turned my attention to the form again.

_Name: Nathaniel -_

Hmmm…Well, Krysta sometimes calls me Nathan, not that I mind. I find it a bit cute.

_Nickname(s): Nathan_

_Sign: Aquarius_

_Birthday: -_

_Favorite types of books: Mystery crime novels_

_Favorite candy: None_

_Favorite flavor of ice cream: Vanilla _

_Favorite types of movies: Mystery_

_Favorite color(s): Blue_

_Favorite food: Pasta_

_Favorite snack: None_

_Favorite drink: Water_

_Favorite thing to do: Read, _

_Dislikes: Sweets_

_Do you like romance (check yes or no): Yes_

At the next question, I thought long and hard. Finally, I sighed.

_Do you have a crush on anyone right now (check yes or no): Yes_

I completed the rest of the questions and turned it in.

**Lysander:**

I am not sure how, but with all the commotion and Rosa pushing me, I ended up filling out the I-Flirt. Of course, Rosa got Castiel to do one as well. We both turned ours in. I wasn't exactly thrilled. There was only really one person who could make my match list that would make me happy.

**Friday (Krysta):**

I was extremely thrilled, though I didn't really show it. It was the end of the school day, so we all got out matches for I-Flirt. I was currently in the courtyard, writing my poetry when I remembered that I forgot to look at my I-Flirt. I looked at the list:

_Most matched (boys):_

_Nathaniel_

_Lysander _

_Ken_

_Castiel_

Well, I didn't exactly know who some of the guys were, but I recognized some names. I got Nathaniel…and Lysander…did that mean that they got me as well? I blushed slightly. Lysander, who was nearby, looked at me with amusement.

**Lysander:**

I saw Krysta blush, a thing quite rare for her. I don't think I have seen her smile nor laugh. I looked at my I-Flirt results, she was my number one match. I looked at her and I smiled. She titled her head slightly in confusion. I walked over to her and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Please do tell, what is that you are doing?"

"I'm writing more poetry."

Yes, indeed, she is quite brilliant. I looked over her shoulder as she continued writing. I am glad that she wasn't bothered by me there, or rather if she was she did not show it. I read the poem she was working on, I didn't see a title, however.

_I wish to feel,_

_Things other than sadness. _

_I want to feel,_

_What it is like to love._

_That is my one wish,_

_And when I see you,_

_I can feel that wish,_

_Nearly come true._

I smiled faintly and continued reading as she wrote.

_ Anytime I see your eyes,_

_I feel my heart a flutter._

_But alas,_

_You fail to notice,_

_How much you affect me._

At this point, Krysta tapped her pencil slightly.

"Writer's block?"

She nodded slightly, still tapping the pencil.

"Krysta,"

She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes, and I continued.

"If I may ask, Who is this poem about?"

She blushed,

"That depends…"

"On?"

She shook her head,  
"Never mind. I can't tell you Lysander."  
I frowned, but I was not mad. I respected her wishes and the fact that she just told me outright, not just leave or stutter like most girls. Perhaps she could tell me something else.  
"Do I know him?"

She smiled slightly, and that almost got me to smile. She looked at me with amusement,

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm afraid I must leave now Lysander. Goodbye."  
I watched her leave…but…I think I know what I shall do…

**Nathaniel:**

I saw her with Lysander again and I felt a bit…jealous…I sighed and looked at my list. I smiled. My number one match was Krysta, which means I am mostly her match as well. I shouldn't have been avoiding her though, I feel a bit bad about that now. I went back inside the school and ran into Krysta again. She looked at me curiously and soon blushed. I smiled and looked at her.

"Are you alright, Krysta?"

"Yeah…umm…Nathaniel?"

"Yes?"

She seemed a bit torn, I wonder if she was debating to ask about the I-Flirt matches thing. She shook her head sadly,

"Never mind. Sorry."  
I looked at her with concern and led her to the council room. She looked a bit sad.

"Kris, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nathan, really."  
She sighed again. Knowing she wouldn't tell me, I just changed the subject.

"So, who is going to be your Valentine?"  
She sighed.

"I don't know…you?"

I raised an eyebrow and she blushed. I smiled.  
"I have someone in mind."


	7. I Flirt Matches (Kala and Allison)

**Chapter 6: I-Flirt Matches (Kala and Allison):**

**Kala:**

I looked at the I-Flirt results. I seriously can't believe it. I got Castiel. I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. Does this mean that Castiel got me? I felt a bit weirded out. Allison came up behind me and laughed.

"You got Castiel…"

I sneered and grabbed her paper. I laughed.

"And you got Ken!"

"I wonder who Krysta got…"

I looked at Nathaniel, who was smiling at Krysta. I nudged Allison.

"Who do you think…"

I wondered off into the courtyard and saw Krysta and Lysander under the tree. I shook my head and headed into the gym where I met with Castiel. He was leaning against the wall.

**Castiel:**

In all honesty, I was kind of happy that I got Kala as a match. Sure, these things are bogus, but Kala…she's so…Kala…I shook my head and she walked up to me.  
"Hey."

"Hey," I nodded. She leaned against the wall too. I sighed.

"Kala,"

"Hmm?"

I growled.

"Never mind."

If I wanna do this, I do it right. Besides, if I just bluntly asked her Lys would kill me because I didn't make it 'special.' I just walked away, and even though I didn't look back I knew Kala was a bit peeved.

**Allison:**

I waved to Ken, but he wasn't paying attention. I came closer and saw that he was crying. I leaned down,

"Ken, you okay?"

He looked up at me and was crying.

"Amber stole my lunch money."

I was starting to get very angry and I was planning to get revenge on Amber, until I looked at Ken. He needed me more right now.

"I can buy your lunch, and look at the bright side."  
I handed him my I-Flirt results. He looked at it and that cheered him up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I handed him the my bag of cookies from lunch,

"Cookies?"


	8. Valentine's Day

**Author Note: Updated again because the last chapter was so short.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day:**

**Krysta:**

I wasn't in such a good mood. Today was Valentine's Day. I did dress a bit festive though. Instead of my usual clothing and shoes, I switched it up a bit. I wore my jeans, of course, and a black tank top. However, I had a purple country-like crop top over it. I had it tied around rib cage, and it looked pretty cute. I also wore my black boots that went to my knees and had a two inch wedge heel instead of my black flats. It was a bit different though, I wasn't used to the height difference and I was a bit off balance (I was still short, darn!). I also wore my black eyeliner, but I had light purple-pink eye shadow on. That was as festive as I got.

I sat down at the table with the others. By now, everyone was awake besides the Carters. Even Kala and Allison were a bit festive. Allison wore a red sweatshirt and Kala had a pink top on with a long purple necklace. Kala looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Valentine's Day."

She sighed.

"What is it with you and Valentine's Day, anyway, Neko," Allison asked. I sighed.

"I never had a good Valentine's Day. Ever. No one ever asks me to be their Valentine either."

"You can be my Valentines, Krissy."

I looked over my shoulder and saw James. I smiled and gave him a hug.  
"Why thank you, James. That's very sweet of you."  
He smiled and went back to playing with Jack-Jack. Those kids are so cute sometimes. Kala and Ally smiled.

"Well, guess it's time for school."  
***

As I suspected, nothing good really happened at school either. The day came and it went. It was rather strange though, I didn't see Allison or Kala all day. I didn't see Lysander or Nathaniel either. At lunch, I didn't spot anyone either. Therefore, I was left alone at a table with Violet. They were selling the results though, finally curiosity got the best of me. I bought Nathaniel's and Lysander's results. I read through both of them in silence. Violet looked at me curiously and I just shook my head. I was shocked that both of them answered yes that they had a crush. However, the results explained how we got paired up. I looked at Violet.

"Speaking of I-Flirtz, who did you get as a match?"

Violet blushed.

"I didn't do it…I know who I like…"

I smiled faintly, but it was gone as quick as it appeared.

"..ah yes, Alexy."

She nodded and I decided that since she was uncomfortable with the topic, I changed it.

"What is it that you are drawing?"

Like usual, we exchanged our sketch books. She looked through mine-though my pictures where usually creepy or sad. I had a few that were of girls crying in the wind, a few of girls just lying on the ground crying, and a few others. She did, however, ask if she could keep the sketch of her that I drew. Violet, however, drew mostly happy things. There were a few girls who were smiling, a few of flowers, and other things. I stopped at one. I raised an eyebrow. She looked at the drawing and blushed.

"I…sorry…"  
"No, it's alright…May I keep it?"

She smiled faintly and nodded. I said my thank you and gently ripped the paper out. It was a picture that she drew of me and Lysander when we were under that tree writing poetry. I rather liked it.

After school, I still didn't see anyone, no Kala, Allison, Castiel, Ken, Nathaniel, or Lysander. I found that rather odd. I tried to text Kala and Allison after school, but they didn't reply. I sighed. I went to my locker and was surprised. It was…covered with flowers. Not just any flowers, but my favorite flowers, red peony flowers. They are gorgeous flowers and are my favorite, not just because of their color and looks, but they mean bashful. Yes, even flowers have meanings.

I slowly and bashfully made my way closer to my locker. I bent down and carefully looked at the flowers, they were real. I wonder who left those there? Obviously that person got a hold of my I-Flirt since I listed that as my favorite flower. Still, who would actually care enough to do that? The flowers outlined my locker and in the center was a poem.

"_My bashful sweet,_

_Love is like a butterfly,_

_If one chases it,_

_It flies away,_

_But if you are patient,_

_It shall land in your hands._

_I have been patient,_

_But the trick is,_

_One must also approach the butterfly,_

_And show it you care."_

I blinked, who could have wrote that? Wait…Love is like a butterfly? Isn't that what I said to Lysander once? Did…did he do this? I smiled faintly, I hope I can find him to thank him. I smiled.  
"I am glad to have made you smile."

I turned around and still had the smile on my face.

"The poem was lovely, I must say."

Lysander smiled back at me, amused.  
"Krysta, I must ask you something," I titled my head in confusion slightly and he continued, "Will you be my valentine and go out with me?"

I felt the world stop, no one has really done something like this since…no can't think about that. I smiled, but Lysander interrupted me before I could say anything.  
"You don't have to reply, now. Just please, let me know soon. I shall wait under the tree."  
He bowed at me and kissed my hand like a true gentleman. Then, he walked away.

"Wow," I said a bit speechless. I shook my head, I will have to let him know my answer, but I don't think I can right this second. I need to think. I walked into the council room…oh you have got to be kidding me. I didn't see anyone, but the table was set. I mean, it was really set. There were red peony flowers on the table, along with a cute red envelope, and a box of chocolates. The envelope had my name on it. I cautiously opened it.

"_Dear Krysta,_

_ You are sweet, nice, and kind. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and that beauty isn't just skin deep. You have a beautiful soul. You never resort to violence or anything bad. You love cats as well, my favorite animals too. The whole point is: Krysta, will you be my valentine? Will you go out with me?_

_Love, _

_ Nathaniel."  
_I felt a bit torn.  
"I'm sorry I'm not good at love letters."

I turned and saw Nathaniel. He looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I smiled and that got him to relax.  
"It is fine the way it is, and I must say, thank you. However, I cannot accept."

He looked sad and I sighed. I couldn't stand to see people sad. I gave Nathaniel a hug.  
"Do not take this the wrong way. I just cannot date you, not right now. I'm getting over a terrible break up, and I apologize."  
He perked up a bit,

"That means that maybe you will in the future."

"Perhaps, we shall see."

I smiled faintly and left. Now, I had to break the news to Lysander. It was true though. I was getting over a bad breakup. I went to Lysander, who smiled. I hugged him, which took him off guard, but he did hug back.  
"Lysander, I am very sorry. I cannot accept. I…I had a bad breakup not long ago, and I'm terribly sorry."

"In the future then."

"Perhaps …"

I really need to get these feelings of mine in check. I looked at Lysander sadly and he sighed. He gave me a hug back, which took me by surprise.  
"I understand."

**Lysander:**

I found out through Peggy about what Nathaniel did. I was a bit upset, as I did truly have feelings for Krysta and it appeared that I now had competition. However, I don't blame Nathaniel. It is difficult not to care for such a sweet woman as Krysta. I did plan on confronting Nathaniel about it. However, he found me first. I narrowed my eyes at him as he was 'in my face.'

"Stay away from Krysta."

"Pardon me, but you cannot control me nor her."

"She will be mine!"

"We shall see about that."

At that moment, Nathaniel actually looked like he was about to punch me. However, he was stopped…by Krysta. She stepped in front me, blocking me from the punch. Her eyes were widened a smidge as Nathaniel's fist stopped just a millimeter away from her face. He looked her shocked.

"Krysta, you could have been hurt! What do you think you were doing!"  
Her eyes narrowed.  
"I _think_ I was stopping you from punching Lysander."

She sighed and stepped away from in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thank you."

I nodded my head slightly and she nodded back. She sighed again.

"Please, neither of you fight. I may not know what it was you were fighting about, but there is never a need for violence."

She looked at both of us.

"I am disappointed at you, Nathaniel and you as well Lysander. Good day."  
She turned and left. I sighed, but I could tell she was more mad at Nathaniel. That could higher my chances with her.

**Kala:**

Well, I know Kris hates Valentine's Day, but I like it. Well, not _like,_ but I thought it was okay. Krysta, Allison, and I split up before we reached the school. I immediately ran into Castiel. He smirked.

"What's up, Cherry Top?"

He scowled slightly, but smirked.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Yep, and now, I'm gone."

I started to walk way.

"Meet me in the gym, now."

I turned around, but he was already gone. The bell hadn't rung yet, so I went inside the gym. No one was there…besides Castiel. He was blushing. He had purple lilies, my favorite flowers, and a box of Hershey's. I smiled and he did too. He handed me the flowers and chocolates as he talked.  
"Kala, will you be my Valentine and go out with me to the movies?"  
I smirked,

"Of course."

He sighed in relief and I laughed slightly.

"Thank you, so…the movies?"

He shrugged,

"Actually, do you wanna go now?"

"And skip school…sure."

**Allison:**

It was before the bell rang. It didn't take me long to find Ken. I smiled. He blushed slightly. He had these beautiful forget-me-nots and a bag of cookies. He smiled,

"Allison, will you be my Valentine?"

My answer was me tackling him in a hug. We headed to the gym to share the cookies. I saw Castiel and Kala leave the gym as we entered. We sat on the bleachers. After we were done eating, I leaned my head against his shoulder. I yawned and he did too. Before I knew it, we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock.

"Crud, Ken wake up."

He slowly got up and yawned. He looked at the clock with wide eyes.

"Did we just-"

"-Sleep through the whole school day, yeah…"

**Author Note:**

** Should Krysta sing My Immortal by Evanescence or Beauty from Pain by Superchick? I can't decide! Both fit her though! Listen to both of them and the meaning behind them and you'll understand.**

**~CWA**


	9. Bad Boys

**Author Note: This will all be in the boys' P.O.V.S. and it is now Saturday.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. For the beach, who do you think they should run into? I know at some point maybe Alexy will, but besides him, should it be…Lysander? Castiel? Nathaniel? All three? Just Lys and Castiel? Just Rosayala? What? ALSO: ****_I do not claim nor own the song: Beauty from Pain by Superchick!)_**

**Chapter 8: Bad Boys:**

**Castiel:**

I couldn't help it, I was bored out of my mind. I looked to Lys.

"So, how was your Valentine's anyway? What did she say?"

"She did not accept. She was just getting over a bad break up."

"Yikes, harsh."

"Not so…She also rejected Nathaniel for the same reason. I understand, though I do believe that in the future, my chances with her are higher than his."  
I smirked, way to go dude. I was still bored though.

"I'm still bored."

"I know, and you have no need to repeat it every five seconds."

"I know what we can do! We can go to the mall…I swear that wasn't as girly as I meant it, but at least it's something to do…"

We finally arrived at the mall in the town near Sweet Amoris, since that stupid place doesn't have an actual mall. Surprisingly, it wasn't that crowded. Lys and I explored the mall a bit before I got bored out of my mind. We already went to the music store, the somewhat Goth store (which no one was in, _at all_ besides the workers), and the food court…twice…Those were the only stores that actually interested me a bit though.

"Kala, slow down!"  
Wait, what? I turned around and so did Lysander. We saw Kala, Krysta, and Allison. Kala was running ahead to get in line at the food court, with Krysta and Allison trugging behind her. All three of them had a few bags in their hands. Of course, Kala had the most, and Krysta had the least amount of bags. Krysta was breathing heavily.

"Slow…down…"  
She hung her ahead and I resisted the urge to laugh. Lys looked a bit concerned. Allison and Kala rolled their eyes.

"Neko," Allison said, "you really need to exercise more."

"I exercise plenty. I just don't like running around all over the place."  
Krysta sat down at one of the tables with Allison. Kala came back to the table with some food. I hid behind a bush to spy on them and I dragged Lys with me. He looked at me.

"Spying is rather childish."

"Spying on a couple of girls, especially if one your girlfriend in my case, is every teenage boy's dream. With that said, shh!"

Lys rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue with me.

"I have to agree with Lysander on that one."

I turned and saw Nathaniel. I glared at him.

"Don't care, if you wanna join, join. Just shut it!"

Nathaniel glared at me, but he actually joined us with my surprise.

**Nathaniel:**

I needed to stay with them to make sure neither of them tried anything. I don't trust them. I may dislike spying, but I could find out more about Krysta. I looked at her, Kala, and Allison in the food court. They were only about a few feet away from us. I was a bit surprised that not many people were at the mall. I only came because of my sister and mother, but I managed to get away.

I looked at the girls. Kala was eating a giant hamburger that looked very unhealthy with a large soda of sorts. Allison had the same things. The only healthy eating one was Krysta. She had a salad with a water.

"You need to eat more," Allison said. Krysta looked a bit confused.

"I eat plenty, I just eat healthy…"

Actually, I have rarely seen her eat a lot. I mean, she eats, just not much. That adds another thing to the list of what she rarely does: Smile, laugh, eat. I still haven't heard her laugh, ever. Kala laughed and the girls finished their food. They started to go to a pet store, so we followed them. Krysta went straight to the cats, which made me smile. Kala went to the dogs, which made Castiel smile. Allison was just looking at every single animal there.

"I am glad we get another pet," Allison said. I heard a laugh and saw Krysta. She was playing with the kittens. She had a few cute kittens all over her and she was smiling. I think this was the most I've seen her smile. She was humming a song too. I think it was '_soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.'_

"Please, can we get a kitten…cats are adorable…"

"I still say a dog," Kala said, "Cats are evil."

"They are not. Dogs slobber on everything."

Soon, Kala and Krysta were in a debate whether to get a cat or a dog. The two girls were so different sometimes, it was hard to see them as best friends. Yet, in some way they reminded me of Lysander and Castiel.  
"What about a bird," Allison suggested, "Or both a kitten and a puppy."

Krysta smiled sheepishly.

"I think a bird would be nice as well, good idea Ally."  
"No problem."

Kala agreed and the girls bought a bird. It was a black raven that Krysta suggested to name it Nevermore.  
"Why Nevermore?"

"'Quoth the Raven, Nevermore. T'is it was knocking at my chamber door, Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'"  
Allison and Kala blinked in confusion. I recognized the poem; it was Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. Lysander knew it as well by the way he was smiling.  
"You and your poems," Kala muttered.  
"I love poetry."

"You also love singing," Allison pointed out.  
"True, but I do not sing in public."

Kala and Allison nodded.

"I don't know why you don't," Allison said, "You have a lovely voice."  
Krysta blushed, "Thank you, but you are giving me too much credit."

**Lysander:**

That was interesting. I didn't know that Krysta loved to sing, and according to her friends she sings rather well. I wonder if I will ever get to her sing. I liked the fact that she was modest about it as well. I saw Nathaniel smiling too and my anger boiled a bit. I took a few calming breaths, and soon calmed down. Castiel was still watching Kala. The girls soon were on the move again, but this time the girls stopped at a Karaoke place. Kala smirked.

"Hey, Krysta~"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," Krysta said firmly, "I am not going to sing in public…"

"What if…what if…What if Allison sang? Would you?"

Allison protested,  
"I can't sing!"  
"You'll be fine, you sing in front of people all the time…Krysta hasn't!"

I saw Krysta's eye twitch.

"Fine…I will do it."  
Allison looked shocked, but Krysta waved her hand,

"No, Allison, you don't have to sing. However, I still shall sing…at the very least, it will get Kala to leave me be."  
Kala smiled brightly and Krysta had to smile faintly at that.

"I get to choose the song!  
"No I do!"

Krysta sighed at her friends. However, I looked at them amused. It was rather humorous. Krysta put a finger to her head and rubbed her temple.  
"You both can pick the song! Just agree on one! Hopefully, I don't screw it up…"  
Krysta looked at the ground sadly, but Kala smiled.  
"You will do fine. Pretend you're singing in front of me and Allison, just us. Focus on us, or rather me since Allison has to watch the bags..."

"Alight," Krysta sighed. Allison smiled.

"Don't worry, you will be great! I will sit out her with the bags, like Kala said. Just focus on Kala, or something."

Kala and Krysta made their way into the not-so crowded Karaoke Joint. Castiel, Nathaniel, and I sat a table and used the menus to hide our faces. It felt rather foolish, though. Kala went over to the DJ stand and Krysta stood rather nervously. The person on strange at the moment, however, sang very…_poorly. _Anyone could tell that Krysta was nervous. She fidgeted and fidgeted. It was odd to see her so uncomfortable and actually showing some emotions rather than sadness, but it was a nice change…is that how people see me?

Kala came back to Krysta and gave her thumbs up. The last contestant got off as Krysta nervously got on stage.

"And now we have _Krysta Venn _singing…Beauty from Pain by Superchick."

The DJ gave Krysta the thumbs up and she nervously held the microphone. It was obvious that she was _extremely _nervous and hadn't sung in front of a crowd before. The music came on, very slowly, and Krysta took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and then, she began to sing.

_"The lights go out all around me…_

_One last candle to keep out the night…_

_Then the darkness surrounds me,_

_I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died!"_

My eyes widened, she sang very well. She was getting lost into the music and sang with passion, just like myself. She was very good though. Castiel and Nathaniel had their jaws dropped.

"_And all that's left is to accept that it's over…_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I've made…_

_I try to keep warm,_

_But I just grow colder…_

_I feel like I'm slipping away!"_

She sang the note very well, and I had heard this song before. She sang very well, and almost sounded like the singer herself, except for a few _minor_ differences. Krysta sang with more passion and she had a different tone…But it fit together very well. The meaning behind this song starts out sad, but then it gets a bit happier.

_"After all this has past,_

_I still will remain!_

_After I've cried my last…_

_There'll be beauty from my pain._

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again…_

_And there'll be beauty from my pain,_

_You will bring beauty from my pain!"_

I looked over and saw Kala looking at Krysta. Admiration and pride shown their her eyes.

_"The whole world,_

_Is the pain inside._

_The best I can do is just get through the day…_

_When life before,_

_Was only a memory…_

_I wonder why God let's me walk through this place!_

_And though I can't understand why this happened,_

_I know that I will when I look back someday…_

_And see how've you brought beauty from ashes,_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames!"_

I saw the DJ and everyone else in the Karaoke Joint smiling.

_"After all this has passed,_

_I still will remain._

_After I've cried my last,_

_There'll be beauty from my pain._

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again,_

_And there'll be beauty from my pain…_

_You will bring beauty from my pain!_

_Here I am…_

_Once again!_

_Trying to hold,_

_To what I can't see!_

_I forgot how to hope,_

_This night's been so long…_

_I cling to your promise…_

_There will be a dawn…"_

That second part started out passionately then faded away, causing suspence and feeling. The music slowed down and she began to sing again.

_"After all this has passed…_

_I still will remain…_

_After I've cried my last…_

_There'll be beauty from my pain…_

_Though it won't be today…_

_Someday I'll hope again…_

_And there'll be beauty from my pain…._

_You will bring beauty from…._

_My pain…"_

The whole place was clapping, including us. Kala was clapping the loudest and Krysta blushed. I could see why she was so flustered, there will people crowding around the whole place, inside and out. It took me a second to realize why…the DJ pressed the intercom, so everyone in the mall heard…Not that I blame him, she sang very passionately, like the song had personal meaning, and she sang it _fantastically._

Afterwards, we followed Krysta and Kala out of the shop. Allison was there clapping her hands and whistled. Everyone else was still clapping and whistling as well. Kala put her arm around Krysta and yelled,

"You heard this girl sing! THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND! AND MY SISTER! Woo-hoo!"  
Kala laughed and Krysta was blushing like mad. She muttered something under her breath,

"_Crocodiles and sharks… Kala, crocodiles and sharks…"_

That got Kala to shut up and she tensed.

"You wouldn't dare tell…"

"I wouldn't?"

Krysta and Kala were staring at each other. I wondered what that meant though, was it some type of code? Castiel was laughing. Soon ,the girls made up and stopped at a clothing shop. The girls entered and we followed secretly.

I watched behind the corner with the others. I was a bit surprised that there were not many people there, however that works to our advantage. Krysta was looking through some black clothing, Allison was looking at scarfs, and Kala was looking at some purple attire.

"We need to get a swimsuit," Allison stated, "since tomorrow we're going to the beach."

"You are right," Krysta said as she went to the area with swimsuits.

"Hey, Kris," Kala said, "try on this!"  
Krysta's eyes widened and so did mine. Kala was holding up a pitch black bikini. Krysta shook her head,

"No thank you," Krysta turned back to the nice one-pieces.  
"I will buy you a pretzel from Auntie Ann's if you try this on…"

Krysta raised an eyebrow,

"Extra cheese?"

"Of course."

"Fine."

To my shock, Krysta agreed. She grabbed the bikini and went into the dressing rooms. Allison and Kala were a bit away from the rooms as they looked at each other.

"Did you call him," Kala asked. Allison nodded.

"I called him before we went to the food court. He was on his way."

"I'm here!"

Kala and Allison turned. Castiel, Nathaniel, and I also looked at the strange new comer. He was a boy about my age. He had long straight black hair that went over one eye, but the eye that was showing was a bright baby blue. He had extremely pale skin and wore jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, and a dark purple hoodie unzipped. He did, however, look a bit emo or Goth. He was also holding a bag of chips. Kala scowled.

"What took you so long?!"

"Well, one, I'm lazy. Two, this," he held up the bag of chips, "three, it took forever to find you and four, THIS IS A FREAKING THREE TOWNS AWAY! But, Krysta said to visit and you called…speaking of, why did you want me over here, anyway?"

"Well, Andrew…"

Ah, so that was his name.

"…You know how Krysta hasn't been very happy because of _the incident,_"

I wonder what that incident was to make it that Kris never smiled.

"and then how _he…"_

She must be speaking of Krysta's old boyfriend.

"…broke up with her right afterwards? She hasn't smiled very often and she hasn't really laughed, and well…you're the only one that really can make her laugh…"

I felt my jealousy flare up.

**Nathaniel:**

I felt my eye twitch, who was this guy? This Andrew…Andrew…I saw his name on her phone before. What makes him so special that he can make her laugh and smile? And what incident made Krysta that way? Kala said that he broke up with her afterwards? He, meaning her boyfriend? So many questions.

"You want me to make her laugh…"

Andrew seemed to consider it, but then Kala butted in.

"I know what you're thinking, yes you can scare her."

"Alright then."

He stood behind a tree and the door of the dressing room opened. Krysta stepped out, but she had her black fabric jacket on over the bikini. She was holding the jacket closed, and luckily for her, it went to her knees. Andrew sneaked into the dressing room and I felt a flare of a bit of anger. Kala scowled.

"That's not what I meant."

Krysta pouted. Allison and Kala shared a look. Before I could blink, the two girls had managed to get Kris' jacket off. I almost had a nosebleed by the way my face was heating up. She looked…_gorgeous…_I admit, she had a somewhat large chest and a toned stomach. She was skinny and very pretty. The black bikini showed off her _assets._ However…her scars…I felt my heart break. She had many scars on her body, on her thighs and arms mostly. I really hope that they weren't scars from what I think they were from. However, I couldn't deny it when I noticed a few scars on her thighs formed words. Actual words, such as '_wuss,' 'lonely,' _and to my confusion, '_mom.' _Kala and Allison weren't so shocked. I looked at Lysander and Castiel. Castiel's jaw was opened and Lysander had wide eyes. Both were still blushing though.

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-_WOW_…"

Kala wiggled her eyebrows and Krysta blushed.

"Shuddup. Not a word…"

Krysta grabbed her jacket out of Kala's hands and went back into the dressing room.

"AH!"

I heard Kris' scream and she came tumbling back out with wide eyes. Andrew soon came out as he took off a monster mask, laughing. He held out a hand to help her back up.

"Sorry, Kris."  
She glared at him mildly and grabbed his hand as she got up. He was still laughing. Krysta smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna change, then you will tell me why you are here…"

**Lysander:**

I felt a bit of jealousy at this whole exchange. Soon, Krysta came back out-this time she was dressed. She looked at him with her head titled in curiousity.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?"  
"Well, they said that you wouldn't laugh anymore."  
Krysta looked a bit confused, but he laughed.  
"I don't understand it either. You laugh so easily."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Watch."  
Andrew got close to Krysta's face and I felt my anger rise since I thought he was about to kiss her. However, he stopped when they were nose to nose. He had a perfect poker face on and looked her in the eyes as he said,

"Pineapple."

To my shock, Krysta looked away. Then, she started to laugh. Andrew smiled in triumph.

"See!"

Kala and Allison blinked.

"I should've tried that…"


	10. Beach Surprise

**Author Note: By the way, all the poetry in here is MINE! Don't take it, if you want to use it PM me. I CLAIM IT! I wrote all of it myself from the depths of my soul. Also, I put some of it on WattPad, if you're interested. Username: QuietlyLoney, a piece of work (because that's how you search it): Suicidal. **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. In case you haven't figured it out slow pokes, Krysta is me! *cue evil laugh*)**

**Chapter 9: Beach Surprise**

**Krysta:**

I think this would be extremely fun…not…Kala decided that we should all go to the beach today. Of course, the Carters' have work and the kids wanted to come. I got dressed in a hurry. Adorning my _new_ black one-piece swimsuit that was long-sleeved (Thank goodness) with my comfortable jean capris, I rampaged through the drawers of my dresser. I had to make sure everything was in perfect order. I already got the kids' swim toys packed. Now, I needed to do my own. I grabbed my beach bag-which was a bit big and colored black. I put in three pairs of sunglasses- one for Kala, Allison, and myself, two bottles of sunscreen, three sunhats (mostly for me), and the towels. I had the kids' towels already in the bag (James had his dinosaur towel, Jackson had his green towel, and Lucile had her princess towel). Kala was going to carry her own towel, which was purple, and so was Allison, who's towel was hunter green. I put my own towel, which was black with skulls, into the bag. I put on a pair of black flip-flops and ran down the stairs.

I smiled slightly when I saw Andrew, the girls, and the kids waiting patiently. We were all going to walk there. Andrew spent the night at the house just so he could come to the beach with us. He's cool. He was wearing black swim trunks, Kala was wearing her dark purple swimsuit with charms, and Allison had her hunter green swimsuit on (of course, Jack-Jack had his green swim trunks, James had his blue swim trunks, and Lucile had her pink one-piece while wearing a huge sunhat).

We made our way to the beach by walking. Andrew was pulling the ice chest (which had all the water bottles in it) behind him. Allison had the picnic basket, which had a lot of sandwiches and chips in it (all in plastic bags of course). Kala, the lazy, was just on her phone.

Finally, we made it to the beach. I found a nice spot somewhat near the water. Of course, the kids hit the water to play. Andrew followed suit. I put the kids' towels on the sand and my own. I laid down with a sunhat over my eyes and a pair of sunglasses on. Kala and Allison put their towels on the sand too. Allison and Kala also went into the water. I watched them play from under my sunhat. Andrew had James on his shoulders, Kala had Jackson on her shoulders, and Allison had Lucile on her shoulders. They were tossing the beach ball around. It was cute scene, and I love to swim. I was almost tempted to join them, but decided against it. With my luck, I would just mess everything up, besides _it _is only a day away. Good thing it was Sunday, so there wasn't people around. I was starting to get really sad, since now my mind was on _it._ Being around people would just make my mood even worse.

"Shouldn't you put on sunscreen, beautiful."

I turned around and saw this very handsome surfer-like guy. He was extremely tanned, had blonde hair, brown eyes, was well-muscled, and even had tattoos. He was also holding a surfboard.

"Thank you, but no thank you."

I tried to politely decline, but it didn't work. He wouldn't leave. In fact, he just smiled.

"My name's Drake."

"Krysta, please do leave."

"How could I leave such a beautiful girl?"

"I'm flattered, but please, I am not interested."

"I insist."

At this point, I was standing up. He tried to grab my shoulder, but a large, muscular hand grabbed his hand. I looked at my 'savior.'

"I think the lady politely said no thank you."

**Lysander:**

I am not sure how, but Castiel managed to convince me to come to the beach with him today. He was currently on his way to where I was, but I am glad I came. I saw Krysta talking to a rather handsome surfer. However, as I got closer I realized that it wasn't a friendly conversation. He wouldn't let her be. Therefore, when he tried to touch her, I grabbed his hand. I glared mildly at him.

"I think the lady politely said no thank you."

Krysta looked at me with wide eyes as the surfer yanked his hand away.  
"All you had to do was say you were taken…it still won't stop me, see you."

He winked at Krysta and left. She sighed and then looked at me.

"Thank you, Lysander," she blushed slightly. I spotted the sun screen in her bag.

"Do you need help with the sun screen?"  
She seemed to be hesitant, but nonetheless, she accepted. She laid on her stomach on top of her beach towel as I got the sunscreen out of her bag. I was a bit surprised at her rather odd swimsuit. It was black and long-sleeved, yet it had a deep dip in the back and in the front. I don't think she was trying to be 'sleazy' though. I put some sunscreen on her back and started to rub it in. I felt her tense slightly, but quickly relax.  
"Way to go, Lys."

I didn't raise my head to know that it was Castiel. Krysta didn't look either, but she knew who it was.

"If you are looking for Kala, Castiel, she is in the water with Andrew, Allison, and the kids."

"Kids?"

"Kala's little siblings, and my adoptive little siblings."

Now, there is something I was unaware of.  
"You are adopted?"

"Yes. I knew Kala since the second grade and Allison for the past three years. We are all best friends, which is why when Ally's parents passed, the Carters', that's Kala's parents, quickly adopted her. They adopted me soon after when my…_parents…_passed away as well."

Castiel nodded and he went into the water, most likely he wished to speak to his _girlfriend,_ Kala and to leave me alone with Krysta.  
"Who is Andrew?"

"He's a friend from our old town."

"Oh?"

Krysta chuckled, and I was glad that I got her to laugh. I had finished putting on her sunscreen, so now we just sat next to each other.

"Is he…an old flame?"

Now, I got a full laugh from Krysta.  
"No, no…He prefers someone more…_masculine_…"

"Oh."

My eyes widened, but my worries were now eased. I was concerned that along with Nathaniel, I would have to fight off Andrew as well.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

I could tell by the look in her eyes, that in some way she was _daring_ me to say something.

"No, of course not."

Apparently, I passed the test as her expression softened. She nodded approval. We both looked at the others in the water and I saw her smile faintly.

**Kala:**

The last thing I expected at the beach was for Castiel (and Lys, I guess) to show up. However, that's what happened.  
"Kala, who's that?"

I smiled at my little brother.

"This is my boyfriend, Castiel. Castiel, that's my little brothers, Jackson and James and my little sister, Lucile…plus Allison."  
"Hey!"

Allison laughed and I did too. Castiel smiled slightly, and it was nice to see him smile.

"What about me…"

"Oh, sorry, Andrew, Castiel, Castiel, Andrew."

Andrew smiled a big smile and then fell backwards down into the water.

"You guys are pretty weird."

"Krysta said that there is no normal, it's an illusion. What's normal to the spider is chaos to the fly."

Castiel blinked and I laughed.  
**Krysta:**

I was actually having fun. I mean, I didn't really intend to have fun, but I was. The funny thing is, not much was actually happening. However, it was nice just to sit on the towel and sit by Lysander. It was calming. The laughter of the others playing in the ocean distracted me from my sad thoughts.

"Krysta?"

I turned around and so did Lysander. It was Nathaniel. I smiled faintly.

"Hey, Nathaniel."

He tried to smile, but I could tell it was forced. He and Lysander kept looking at each other. I sighed.

"Nathaniel, would you like to join us all?"

"Us all?"  
"Kala, Allison, Castiel, Andrew, and you remember the kids?"

He nodded.

"Speaking of, I meant to ask a long time ago, but how is your head?"

I touched the back of my head slightly.

"A lot better."

"What happened with your head?"

I saw Lysander's eyes fill with concern. I sighed.  
"Just me being the klutz I am."

Lys and Nathan looked at me, but I couldn't look them in the eyes. Today, yeah I was being a bit moody. I couldn't help it, _it_ was only a day away…and I think Kala, Allison, and the others…_forgot…_I sighed.

"Sorry…would you like to join us, Nathan?"

Nathaniel smiled, and this time I could tell it was a real one. Nathaniel, who had a towel under his arm the whole time, set his towel beside me on my right (since Lysander was on my left).

"So," Nathaniel said, "How did you get those scars on your face?"

I saw Lys glare at him, and I sighed. I blushed though.

"I…the scar on my cheek is from me…face planting into the door when I tripped….the scar on my eyebrow is from me…busting my head open…"

"HAHA!"

I turned and blushed. Andrew had come out of the water while Allison, Kala, Castiel, and the kids were still playing.

"YOU BUSTED IT BY-"

"I KNOW!"  
"AND-"

"I KNOW!"

By this time, he couldn't really speak since he was laughing too hard. I was blushing like mad. Lys was looked at me with amusement and curiosity. Nathaniel looked confused.

"I…I busted it by tripping…and landing on the edge of a plate…only I could manage to do the most idiotic accidents…"

Lysander covered up his laugh, but Nathaniel didn't. I looked down and l blushed. I shook my head and looked at Andrew.  
"What did you want?"  
"I want I lot of things, but I shall be happy with a water bottle."

I reached into the ice chest and tossed him a water bottle.

"You guys are dorks," I heard Castiel yell, and I couldn't resist it. I yelled back.

"YEAH! But they're my dorks!"

After the sun went down, it was okay. I mean, Andrew had to leave early, but that because that guy Alexy showed up. They hit it off and I wouldn't be surprised if Andrew grew some balls and asked Alexy out. Allison had taken the kids home with her and Kala went to Castiel's house. They left me alone with Nathaniel…and Lysander…I shall get them back for this, I don't know how, but I will.

"Let me help," Lysander said kindly as he got the bag. I smiled kindly.

"Thank you."

Nathaniel scowled, but sighed.

Eventually, all three of us were headed home…well, my home…I regret this so much. Luckily, I knew the Carters' wouldn't be home and Allison had texted me that she took the kids to the ice-cream place and Kala texted me that she was still at Castiel's…I will get them back…seriously. I think…when I get the chance, I shall tell Castiel _all_ the embaressing stories I have on Kala.

"So," Nathaniel said as we got to the front door, "where are…your parents? I mean…the Carters', sorry."

Great. I was trying so hard to not cry, and not think about my parents. Thanks a lot Nathaniel. I sobered up, but luckily Lysander came to change the subject.

"Where would you like the bag and ice chest?"  
"I…The ice chest goes to the kitchen and the bag in the attic…"

Lysander nodded. He shot a glare at Nathaniel as he put the things in the kitchen and headed upstairs to the attic.

"Nathaniel…Please don't ask about my parents…"

Nathaniel bit his lip.  
"I apologize…I will go to make sure that Lysander is alright…"  
He quickly left and I couldn't control it anymore.

**Nathaniel:**

I had to leave. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I was genially curious about her parents and I didn't mean anything bad by it. I quickly left to go upstairs. I looked around the 'attic.'

"Not much of an attic, is it?"

Lysander turned to me and glared.  
"You should not have invaded into her personal life like that. If she wished to talk about her parents, then she would have."

"You act like you're not curious."

"I am, but I have tact."

He smirked and I felt my anger boil. Now, I could see why he and Castiel got along. I looked around the 'attic,' which was really like a second room. I paid more attention to the walls. I saw many things pinned up and taped up. Some were poems, which I suppose Krysta wrote, some were pictures (one showed Krysta, Kala, and Allison, but the second picture was really sad. It showed a girl, I couldn't tell who it was, at a funeral. She was wearing all black and a black veil. It took me a second to realize it was Krysta. Was that…was that her parents' funeral?), and there were also drawings. One drawing was…_of me…_It was really good though. It showed me standing in the council room with my clipboard in my hand, but I was laughing. Did she draw what she was looking at? Or was this all from memory? The other drawing that caught my eye was of Krysta and Lysander. It showed them under the tree, presumably writing poetry, and laughing. I could tell that both of them were from two different people because of the drawing styles…but which one did she draw? There were a few other drawings, each one had a sad feeling to it, and looking back and forth between those two drawings and the others, I realized that the drawing of me was the one that Krysta drew. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing?

Lysander looked a bit sad.  
"Why so sad?"

"The poetry…did you read them?"

I shook my head no, but I moved over to the one he was reading. It was pinned to the wall.

_"Dear world,_

_Do you remember me?_

_That girl,_

_That no one ever sees?_

_The one who was abused at home,_

_But the bullies at school,_

_They wouldn't leave me alone._

_But do not worry,_

_Do not fret,_

_You won't have to worry about me,_

_Because after tonight,_

_You shall never see me again."_

That poem brought tears to my eyes, and I could see that Lysander was trying hard not to cry either. Nevertheless, I read the rest of the poems.

"_Oxymoron:_

_I have no life,_

_But I live._

_I have no joy,_

_But I smile._

_I have no humor,_

_But I joke._

_I have so much sorrow,_

_But I laugh._

_I have someone to talk to,_

_But I do not talk._

_I have scars,_

_But they are not from fighting._

_I have a blade,_

_But it's sharpened tip doesn't cut._

_I am not an actress,_

_But I act._

_I have emotions,_

_But I do not feel._

_I have a life,_

_But I do not feel alive."_

By this time, I was openly crying and so was Lysander. Well, he wasn't crying as much as me, I don't know how he can stay so calm? I read one poem on there, it made Lysander smile though.

_"The darkness is around me,_

_But I am okay._

_The darkness is in my soul,_

_Yet I am fine._

_The weirdness is a part of me,_

_And I am alright with that._

_The pain is here,_

_It is a part of me._

_The hurt has made a home,_

_Inside me,_

_And I am used to it._

_For I am who I am._

_The darkness is a part of me,_

_The weirdness is my personality,_

_The pain is my life,_

_The hurt is inside,_

_But I am who I am._

_I am simple,_

_Yet strange._

_I am who I am._

_I am a freak,_

_But I am proud._

_I am who I am._

_I am unique,_

_And I am happy._

_I am who I am,_

_And there is nothing,_

_You can do to change it,_

_Because I am comfortable,_

_For I am who I am."_

That had to be the one happy poem I read. Finally, we went back downstairs and what we saw shocked us.

**Kala:  
**Castiel was so nice to take me to his house. I wasn't worried since I can hold my own. Allison already left with the kids, and now I left Krysta all by her lonesome…with Nathaniel….and Lysander…I just know that she's gonna get me back, but I couldn't help it. She told me how both asked her out on Valentine's Day and she didn't want to break any hearts. Besides, she was just getting over a bad break up with _Him._

I sat behind Castiel on his motorcycle. It was a rush to do so, and he even let me wear his helmet, the sweet guy. We finally arrived at his house and I was 'attacked' by a giant dog.

"Hey there."

I pet him on the head and Castiel smirked.

"He seems to like you. Kala, Demon, Demon, Kala."

"What, you didn't name it Kiki?"

He laughed slightly and we headed into his house. The whole time Demon followed us, and was barking playfully at me.

"I love dogs."  
"Really," Castiel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Krysta prefers Cats, but I love dogs, especially the big dogs."

Castiel scowled at the mention of cats, but he perked up when I said I loved the big dogs. He smiled at me and led me into his house.  
"'Rents ain't home."

I nodded, but then I felt me phone vibrate.

_From: Kris_

_'Sorry, this is Lysander. Myself and Lysander are at your home. Please, do hurry, Krysta she is…well…distraught. We have tried to cheer her up, but it was of no use. She keeps saying, "One more day…" Do hurry.'_

**Allison:**

I was on my way home with the 'kids' when I felt my phone vibrate.

_From: Neko_

_'I apologize this is Nathaniel. She told me she had you under Hanbun Tenshi. Krysta is being well…very distraught…, she keeps saying 'One more day…" We need help, but you have the kids. Please keep them out, Krysta wishes that they do not see her like this. Unluckily, she also said how the Carters' wouldn't be home until tomorrow."_

I felt a bit mad and sad. My best friend was in trouble, and I couldn't help. I knew there was _one more day_ left, but that's why Kala and I have been keeping her distracted. However, someone, mostly like Nathaniel, said something that made her have flashbacks. I hope this works out…


	11. Krysta's Day

**Author note: This part will get confusing, but that's because most of it's in the boys' P.O.V.S., so they don't know anything. Now, I guess by now, you may have figured out that Krysta is based off of…me. The poems were mine, and remember how I said I tweaked some stories abit? My parents are ****_not_**** dead, and neither is Allison's. However, Krysta, a character based off of me, had to live through my personal nightmare that always haunts me…which you may figure out by the end of this chapter, and you may not. It will be explained towards the end (not in this chapter, not the next, but the one ****_after_**** that. Chapter 12 or 14). **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. It wasn't until I read the reviews that I realized how vague I was- hopefully this chapter will explain some things if not, just wait. Krysta's friends-also based off real people-still have a visit that they make in the next chapter…*cue evil laugh* WARNING THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SOME WHAT TOUCHY TABOO SUJECTS FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE!)**

**Chapter 10- Krysta's Day:**

**Kala:**

I had Castiel rush over to my house in a hurry, not even explaining things. Finally, we arrived.

"Kala, what is-"

"No time! I'll explain later!"  
He followed me as I ran into the house. My heart broke at the sight of my best friend. She had her head in her hands, slouched over, on the couch. She was crying. Lysander was on her left and Nathaniel on her right. She kept crying, and they tried to comfort her. Castiel raised an eyebrow,

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Out! Lys, Castiel, Nathaniel, out! You don't have to leave, just go to another room. This is will, hopefully, be done in second."

Krysta looked at me with tear-brimmed eyes. Lys, Nathaniel, and Castiel looked a bit confused, but obeyed my orders. Both Lys and Nathaniel gave Krysta one last hug before they all left into the attic.

"One more day, Kala," Krysta sobbed, "I thought you all forgot…"

I sat down next to her and hugged her sideways.

"Kris, I could _never_ forget…I know there's one more day left until_ it,_ that's why me and ally were trying to distract you. We didn't want you to feel bad…"

Krysta had her arms wrapped around me and started to cry again.  
"Why did _it_ have to happen? My worst nightmare came true! Though…I guess I'm bad luck…figures… it's my fault…"

I gently punched her in the arm slightly, but I still held her and rubbed her back.

"Kris! Don't you dare say that! It was not your fault! What happened, happened. I'm sorry that it did. But what do you always say: A dark past can mean a bright future, hug your enemies when they hurt you because they hurt too, and God never throws anything at us that we can't handle…"

"Kala, I don't know if I can _handle _it any longer…"

"Don't talk like that! You're still here! You're still alive! Another day of you living shows your courage, your strength…after all, you may have your battle scars,"

"-Because I was fighting myself-"

"-_BUT_ that's all they are _scars_. It's like you've said: You're scars can remind you of the past, they can also remind you how long you've been here so far. All the falters, all the scars, make us who we are today and show us our mistakes, so we don't do them again…Krysta, you're my best friend, and my sister…don't leave me…"

Krysta smiled at me and wiped her tears. Now, I was crying. She hugged me.  
"Thanks, Kala…I'm sorry my secrets burden you, but remember: I would've been gone a long time ago, if not for you…"

**Lysander:**

We heard everything. We didn't mean to, but there's a vent in the attic that leads straight down into the living room. We could hear everything and my heart was broken. No wonder she's been so sad. She has been suicidal, and has been before, yet she has _us_ now, and _me._ I shall show her that she _can _love and that I shall _never_ hurt her.

I was a bit sad myself, however. The poetry, her moods, it all made sense. She had been abused at home, and at some point, when she needed love the most, her boyfriend dumped her. I don't know what she means by one more day, but I plan on finding out, or at least, helping her through it. She doesn't have to tell me anything.

**Nathaniel:**

It made so much more sense, her poems, her darker mood, her sadness. She was coming out of depression from being abused at home. I guess, in some way I can relate, though. I don't know what happened, but maybe if I tell her my story…she'll tell me hers.

I want to get to know her better, and show her that she _can_ love, and laugh, and smile.

**The next day (at school- Nathaniel):**

This can be the day. The day I find out and finally actually _talk _to her and show her that I _trust _her. Perhaps then she could trust me. However, no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find Krysta anywhere. By now, it was the end of the day.

"Nathaniel," Lysander called to me, "Have you seen Krysta?"

"No, I've been looking for her…perhaps we should try and find Kala or Allison?"

Lysander nodded and just as we were about to go our separate ways to search, Kala walked by with Castiel. She was crying though. I felt my eye twitch and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Castiel scowled at me.

"I know what you're thinking, and _no_ she's not crying because of me…"

"Why are you crying," Lysander asked gently.

"I need to see Krysta…ASAP…she couldn't go to school today, but my parents wouldn't let me and Allison skip too. I need to be there for her, she's my best friend…Please…I need a ride…"  
Castiel sighed sadly,

"The one day my 'baby' is in the shop…"

I scowled slightly, but softened at Kala's expression.

"Does Allison need to come too?"

"I'm right here," Allison came running up, breathing hard.

"I seriously need to work out more often."

Kala glared,

"No joking around, Ally. This is serious."

Ally bit her lip.

"I know, but…Krysta used to say that you need to laugh when you're scare so the fear goes away."

All these things that Kala and Allison said that Krysta said makes me wonder what happened to her sometimes. However, she is very wise. Yet, she does have child-like innocence sometimes. I don't think she realizes how bad the world can be sometimes…but then again she did almost commit suicide…

"I'll drive you," I offered. Allison and Kala looked at me. Lysander and Castiel muttered something to each other then Lysander stepped forward.

"We would like to come as well."

I nodded in understanding. I led them to my car and told them to get in.

"Your house?"

Kala shook her head,

"It's…uh…three towns over where Krysta is right now."

"She skipped school to go to three towns over?"

"Not exactly, but…please…"

I sighed and started to drive.

Following Kala's instructions, it took us two hours to get to the town she said to go to. She gave me directions, and finally I gave up and let her drive. She drove us all the way to a…cemetery? It was very large and a bit dreary, sad, looking. Kala stopped the car and parked it. She got out and we followed suit.

"A cemetery?"

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be there, if not, then we will have to search the cemetery."

"Can't you call?"

"Tried, her phone's either dead or off. Wouldn't surprise me. Today she would hate being disturbed."

Kala looked around and led us all to a certain point where there were only three gravestones. One read: - Venn, father and husband, and the other said: - Venn, mother and wife, and the last one read: - Venn, son and brother. Were these Krysta's parents' gravestones? Each gravestone had a stack of flowers. The one, which I assume is her fathers, had white roses, and the other, which I assume is her mothers, had black roses. The last gravestone, which I think is her brother's perhaps, also had black roses. I did notice that the dates were a bit different. The parents' graves had the same death date, but the brother had the same _day_ of death, but the year was different. However, there was no sign of Krysta.

Kala sighed in frustration and threw her hands in the air.

"That means she's at the tree! The whole other side of the cemetery. Gah!"

Kala led us all to another point which was far from the spot of the gravestones, and even farther from the entrance. There was a big tree there that seemed dead, but at the same time alive. It took me a moment to recognize the tree as a Weeping Willow. It was beautiful, under the tree was Krysta. She was slightly hidden by the branches that dipped over. She was sitting on a black blanket and dressed in black. She still looked beautiful with that black dress, black veil, and it took me another second to remember where I saw this before. In that photo in the attic…oh no…_this was the day her parents died, isn't it?_

She was writing in a notebook, so I assume she was writing poetry or drawing. Kala smiled slightly.

"Krysta…I knew she would be here…"

At this point, Castiel lost it.

"I give up! What is going on?!"

Kala quieted him down and whispered.  
"It's best not to disturb her. This is the anniversary of her parents deaths…and her brother's…they died two years apart, but on the same day. Krysta has a lot going on, but she always puts others first, that's Krysta. Yet today, is the one day where someone can really see how sad she can get."

Kala sighed, and then continued.

"I just needed to make sure she wasn't going to do something stupid and check up on her. Like I said, though, she would hate to be disturbed…so…we better leave now."


	12. Visits

**Author Note: Okay, you'll learn more about 'Krysta' AKA me the next chapter. But yes, the friends visiting are real people. And man, are they weird…but they're my friends and I love them J**

**~CWA  
(P.S. As I stated before, I tweaked some things. My parents aren't dead, and neither is my brother. However, when you hear Krysta's backstory next chapter, that's all true and Allison's parents aren't really dead either. In case there was confusion: You do know that I changed the names of the real people, right? My name isn't Krysta, but 'Allison' does call me Neko and I almost wrote my real name instead of Krysta ****_loads_**** of time).**

**Chapter 11: Visits**

**Krysta:**

Today, I would go back to school. It's just, I can't be bothered on the day of their deaths. However, I am now at peace, for now. I feel a bit happier now. It's just I get very sad and depressed the day before and the day of, their anniversary 'death days.' It hurt, a lot. They were two years apart, but somehow fell on the same day. First, it was hard because of my older brother. He was my family, and friend. I loved him, even though he did a lot of stuff.

Then, just last year, my parents joined him on his 'death day.' It broke me, it really broke me. My father being killed by…I bit my lip, I can't think of that. That was my worst nightmare and it came true. My mom died soon after him…by suicide…the same way that my brother died…which is why I put black roses on both of their graves. Black, for the tragic death and remembrance of the good times, and a rose because it symbolizes the love. My father's grave had white roses. White because he was my shining light, my hope, the rainbow after the storm. A rose because I loved him.

I sighed, I needed to think of happy times. No matter how many bad memories there are, there's also good ones. Half the time, the good outweighs the bad. Besides, no matter how bad things are, it could always be worse and there's someone who has it worse. That's one of my sayings. I tend to have a lot of feel-good sayings and quotes that I live by. It is what helps get me through. Kala and Allison know most of my sayings, since when times are tough, I repeat them to them to make them feel better.

Lucky for me, it was already after school and it was going to be a good day. Today the others are visiting, Angel, Andrew, Cash, Christian, Skylar, and the rest of them. My friends were visiting. Of course, we weren't as close as I am to Kala and Allison. However, they all knew that something bad was happening to me, but they didn't ask so to intrude on my privacy.

I ran into someone. I looked up and blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Lysander said. He helped pick up my things that I dropped. I blushed.

"I am so sorry, I'm in a rush…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You are in a hurry?"

I smiled slightly.

"My old friends are vistin' today, we all meetin' at the beach…would ya like to come as well?"

He looked a bit amused and I could understand why. I was a bit excited so I was slipping into my 'accent.'  
"Very well…"

I nodded to him and took my leave. Then, with my klutzy and ditzy self ran into someone else. I winced.

"Sorry, Nathaniel."

"It's alright…why are you in such a hurry?"  
I smiled again.

"Old friends are vistin', would ya like to come as well?"

**Nathaniel:**

I could tell she was a bit excited just because she kept sliding in and out of an accent that came across as a mix of Scottish/Irish/hick, or rather a bit country/Scottish/Irish. Is she Scottish or Irish? I didn't know that, but then again I could be wrong. I couldn't pass up the chance to actually meet her old friends though…oh, I can't. Amber wanted me to go to the beach with her today. I didn't want to go, but I knew she doesn't like the way I hang out with Krysta. Since my parents don't exactly '_trust'_ me, they are making me go.

"I can't today, I'm sorry."

Krysta looked a bit sad, but she nodded.

"Thank you, anyway. Have a nice 'ay."

I nodded and smiled. The way she slipped into that accent was a bit cute…

I was finally able to ditch Amber at the beach. My eyes widened at what I saw when I explored the beach on my own. It was Kala, Castiel, Ken, Lysander, Andrew, Allison, people I didn't know, and Krysta. Krysta was wearing her swimsuit that I recognized, and so were the others…but I didn't know the other people. It looked like they all just got there, though, since Krysta was still laying down her towel and Kala was setting up the ice chest. There were about four people I didn't know and Andrew, they all must be her old friends that are visiting. The four people, only one was female, and the other three were male. The girl was wearing a black bikini, had tan skin, and her eyes were a bit pointed and dark brown. The most unusual thing was her hair. It was very long. At the roots it was dark brown, there was a bit blonde in it, but mostly it was green. Strange. Then there were the males. One was an obese guy-not that I care-, had dark skin, pointed dark brown eyes, and black hair. He was wearing long blue swim trunks and a giant red jacket. One looked a bit emo-like Andrew-, had dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing bright red swim trunks. The last one that I didn't know also was a tad emo. He had brown hair that looked like a mix of skater and emo, brown eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing dark green swim trunks. The odd thing about him was that he was wearing all these beaded bracelets on his forearms.

I took a breath and walked over. I waved and Krysta waved back, smiling. This was the most I've really seen her smile, perhaps that is because of her friends?

"Nathaniel, good to see ya."

"You too."

"These 'r' my friends from back home," she said, "This is Angelstar, yes that's her name, call her Angel," she gestured to the girl with green hair, "this is Cash," she gestured to the obese guy, "this is Skylar," the guy with brown hair and brown eyes and green swim trunks, "and Christian," the guy with the bright red swim trunks, "of course, you already know Andrew, Lysander, Castiel, Kala, and Allison. Guys, this is Nathaniel."

Andrew and Cash smiled and waved at me enthusiastically. Angel seemed to be looking me over, as if she was making sure I was worthy of knowing Krysta. Skylar and Christian nodded a hello.

"Nathaniel, would ya like to join us?"

I nodded and Angel laughed.  
"Krysta, your accent!"

Krysta blushed and everyone-aside from Castiel, Lysander, and me- laughed. Kala caught her breath.  
"Sorry Krysta, it's just a bit funny," she looked at me, Lysander, and Castiel, "Krysta slips in and out of a Scottish/Irish accent when she's excited, which makes sense she is a bit Irish/Scottish. You can see it in her eyes. Then, it is a bit hillbilly."

Krysta blushed.

"I grew up in the country. My father's side of the family is basically a typical hillbilly family. I don't get to see 'em often though. Everyone lives out of state in West Virginia."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. I have four aunts, and an uncle- married to an aunt. Each aunt has about four kids, and at least one kid is married by now and has at least two kids. Each aunt is about ten years apart though."

I blinked, well you learn something new every day.

An hour later, we were all having fun. Cash, Allison, Ken, and Andrew were playing with the beach ball in the ocean. Christian, Skylar, Angel, Kala, and Castiel were talking about music. Krysta, Lysander, and myself were playing volley-ball. I have never seen Krysta smiling and laughing so easily and so often. Was this how she was before whatever happened, _happened?_

"Nathaniel!"

Oh no. Krysta's eyes widened. Castiel looked a bit frightened since he tries to avoid my sister due to her unnatural crush on him even if he's dating Kala. They both hid behind Cash, who had his arms crossed over his chest in the water. My sister soon showed herself. Her face was blushed from the sun and she looked mad. Angel and the others looked a bit confused. The second they looked at Krysta's hardened expression, though, they backed off and knew not to intervene. Lysander looked at my sister curiously.

"Amber," Kala growled from behind Cash.

"We need to leave, now," Amber demanded. I could see Angel and the rest of Krysta's friends roll their eyes, even they could tell my sister was a tad bit of a brat.

"Sorry, Amber."

Amber huffed and started to walk away, expecting me to follow her. I looked at everyone with apology.

"Sorry, I need to go with her, if not, my parents, well, my father, would get _extremely_ mad. Sorry, everyone."

Amber turned back around,

"There's no need to apologize to these weirdoes."

I could see Krysta's eyes narrow and I was a bit shocked. She gave this total 'glare of death' at my sister with 'don't mess with me I'll rip you're head off,' vibe. I was a bit shocked. Lysander's eyes were wide too.

**Lysander:**

I have never seen her look so angry, yet at the same time a bit calm as if giving that person a second chance to correct their wrong.

"Do not insult my friends, and please do not be so unkind to them as well." Krysta said with a steel voice that made everyone take a step back, even Amber seemed taken back. She soon, however, gained back her bearings. She laughed in Krysta's face. I saw something flare up in Krysta's eyes. Cash whistled.

"Girl," he said dead serious, but also a bit funny, at the same time, "You better fucking run."

If there is one thing I do not like about Krysta's old friends, it's their cursing.

"Oh, and why's that?"

Amber smirked. Angel looked very mad, but she was holding herself back.

"I would punch that bitch in the face if I didn't know that Krysta is mad," I heard Angel mutter. Kala looked a bit frightened.

"Amber, just leave. Krysta's mad, and she _never_ gets mad. She has _angerophobia*_ for pete's sake, I've known her for years, and only seen her this mad, _once_ before, _once!_ But you did the two things that will make her lose her cool. You laughed when she was being serious _and_ you messed with her _friends."_

Krysta, however, did appear to be getting calmer which is a good thing. For someone so mad, she did a good job at controlling her anger. Amber took one look into Krysta's eyes, and decided to leave. That was the smart thing to do.

Anyone could see you don't want Krysta mad.

**_*angerophobia: the fear of anger or of getting angry._**


	13. Backstories

**Author note: Again, Krysta's-my- back story is ****_real…_**** expect my brother didn't actually die that ****_second_**** suicide and my parents aren't dead. However, the way they died is my absolutely worst fear. ALSO- the boyfriend thing is real, expect he broke up with me at a bad time which I will mark in the back story, though I choose since it was Krysta, for him to break up with her after the death of her parents.**

** As for that last chapter, yes, I do not get mad that easily. I have angerophobia for a reason that can be inferred from this chapter. '****_Kala' _****has told me multiple times that any idiot can tell when I'm mad and not to mess with me because I have this calm aura. If you know someone's who's usually calm, funny, cool, collected, and weird suddenly turn dead serious, give the glare of death, and gain this cold, hard as steel, voice you know not to fuck with them.**

** WARNING: SENSITIVE SUBJECTS AHEAD (with Krysta/mine backstory). READ WITH CAUTION. (it's mostly because of this chapter that this rated T because of the mentions of abuse). **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. yes, this is short. It's supposed to be. This is a week after the last chapter on a Saturday. Sorry if Lysander's and Nathaniel's backstory is off). **

**Chapter 12: Backstories**

**Krysta:**

I knew this was a bad idea, going exploring in the woods. However, Lysander insisted that it would be fine. He wanted to ask me something and show me this excellent spot that is good for peace to write more poetry. He asked me to go out with him, through a poem, which was sweet. I debated it, and finally said yes. He was happy, and I was happy. Eventually, we even ran into Nathaniel in the forest. He said that his mother sent him to get pictures of the animals for a collage, which he had his camera as proof. He wasn't so happy when he found out that I was dating Lysander. He soon was calm and admitted that lately, he wasn't thinking of me in a _romantic_ way, but as a _sister_ instead. That was sweet.

Then, Lys and I decided to help him find some animals. We thought we saw a bunny run into a cave and that's where things went wrong. The cave entrance collapsed and trapped us in there. That's where we were now. Luckily, Nathaniel was able to start a fire for light and warmth. We all sat on the rocks as seats. We already tried to move the rocks, but there were too many and too heavy. We tried our cells, but that didn't work either. I texted Kala were I was going _before_ this happened, so I hope if I don't show up to the house soon, she will come looking.

"So," Nathaniel said, "what should we do to pass the time?"

**"**Truth or dare," I suggested then saw their looks.

"Okay," I sighed, "What about…we tell stories?"

Nathaniel brightened up,  
"What about, _our_ stories? After all, we don't really know each that well."

I bit my lip, but seeing Lysander's curious expression, I gave in.

"Very well…but I will not go first…"

Lysander nodded,  
"I shall go then. I am Lysander Hall, and I am seventeen. I was born in London, England…"

My eyes widened, gosh damn it Lys! You're a bloody wanker! I resisted the urge to laugh at my thought. I have no idea where that came from.

"…Leigh, my older brother, is one year older than me. When I five, I had a little sister. Her name was Elizabeth. We lived in poverty, and barely ever had money. We were always dressed in rags…"

I gasped slightly, who would have thought?

"…but Leigh and I admired fashion. It was so foreign it us, since we were always dressed so poorly. Leigh and I were looked through, in awe, at different fashion magazines. We loved the Victorian Era the most. Because it was so polite. See, growing up, we went to a rich school. The kids were always dressed in the latest trends, so my brother and I were often made fun of. The kids, and the teachers, were not the nicest people either. But the Victorian Era," a glint of admiration filled Lys's eyes, "the people were always nice, kind, and polite back then, things that were unknown to the people I grew up with. The clothes were so regal, so fashionable, but it was unlike the ones the kids at school wore. Leigh always swore that when he left the house he would start a clothing shop, and sell the most regal and fashionable clothes ever made. It seemed like a distant dream, at the time, and so strange. Yet, Leigh was more passionate than I, and he knew how to sew from our mother. Then, when I was twelve, there was a tragedy that broke our family. Elizabeth, not yet seven, died. She had gotten very ill. We couldn't afford a doctor, and she died."

I was blinking back tears. Nathaniel was also a bit saddened.

"Shortly after she died, my school in England had an exchange program. The expenses would full paid. My mother and father made the rough decision to sign Leigh and I for the program. It was to America.

When I arrived here, things were very different. We soon we deluded, and tainted. We lost our accents after a few years with our host family. The family was rich, and we were finally able to get nice, Victorian clothes. Soon after, Leigh was able to have his own clothing shop and I was very happy for my older brother. I met Castiel when I was thirteen, and we became fast friends over our passion for music. We are best friends to this day. My host parents had to leave for a business trip not long ago."

Lys looked at us amused, "Then soon after they were gone, one day, a few new girls came to Sweet Amoris High named Allison and Kala, and with them, a girl named Krysta-"

Nathaniel and I raised our hands to silence him, "-we were there/we know."

Lys looked very amused, and I was very sad for the poor guy. His little sister died, and his parents had to send him away. Nathaniel fidgeted,

"Guess I'm next?"

We all shook out heads and he sighed. "Well, I'm Nathaniel Shawl, and I'm seventeen."

He took a deep breath, "I've always lived in Sweet Amoris, so nothing exciting there. I was never the favorite child growing up though. My parents liked Amber more than me. She was my little sister, and out of jealousy when we were kids, I would pick on her. A lot. My parents never let that go. Amber was…rather mean…in the future."

I stifled a laugh, yeah that's one way to put it Nathaniel.

"But my father…if I did anything wrong, or stepped out of line, just once. It was a slap or punch from him, sometimes worse. But I never let it bother me, after all, that's normal…right?"

I slapped Nathaniel on the arm, "you idiot!"

"What?"

**"**As soon as we get out of here, I am gonna drag ya to the cops."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"Why!? Why!? Maybe because your father is abusing you?! You will go to the cops, you will explain everything your father has ever done, and he's gonna get his ass arrested. If you don't, it will get worse, and you'll have another bruise on your face, but it will be from me! Got it!"

Nathaniel looked a bit taken back, but nodded.

**Lysander:**

I have never seen her look so mad, but then she turned sad as Nathaniel asked,

"Why is this big deal?"

"I apologize; I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you…"

She sighed.

"Guess it's my turn? I'm Krysta Venn, and I'm sixteen. I met my best friend, Kala, in the second grade and we've been best friends since then. Of course, my life wasn't good. When I was six, I had to watch as my older brother, who was fourteen at the time, as he attempted suicide. Then, he tried to kill me dad, who was his step-dad. My older brother, technically, is my half-brother. Growing up, I watched as he went in and out of mental institutions. Things got very worse when I was 12, however. It was when I learned the truth and saw it.

My father was being abused by my bipolar mother. I watched as she beat him almost to the point of death, after that I always had this reoccurring nightmare about my mother killing my father and then herself. I can't remember most things between when I was 6 and 12. I can't even remember some things from older than 12 either. Why? Because of repressed memories. I guess things got so bad, that my brain just…blocked them out… It's because of that I have a very bad memory now…

However, I also had to deal with lots of bullies. I mean…lots of bullies…especially one certain person...one bully even choked me…I couldn't breathe and I almost passed out from lack of oxygen…it left bruises on my neck. Strangely enough, after that incident, I've had bad breathing problems…"

"Didn't the adults do anything?"

"No…They knew, and they didn't help…maybe that's why I am hesitant to go to any adult with a problem…but anyway, I had to deal with lots of bullies, mentally and physically, and then having to go home to my mother's abuse-ment, also mental and physical… it took its toll, which is why I almost committed suicide…but Kala…gosh, Kala…I was very depressed, obviously, but I still said 'Please give me a sign to live…' and a second before I put the knife to my wrist, Kala texted me… she said that she loved me like a sister."

I bit my lip slightly. Her story got the most emotion out of me…and it wasn't even done …

"Anyway, after that things for better…for a while…until bullying started again. I couldn't take it…I…I cut myself…looking back, it's the most idiotic thing I did…which is why I have so much poetry, it's my new outlet, the way to release emotions."

I sighed, my suspicions were confirmed.

"…anyway, when I _did_ cut, I did so because of all the emotions and paranoia. I'm sure Kala and Allison mentioned how strange I get sometimes, that's mostly because of certain things my mother has done, it made me paranoid.

I apologize for getting off topic. Despite all these things going on, I tried to be optimistic for my father, so he would feel better. I never let my depression show."

Krysta sighed,

"I have angerophobia, as you might know. I fear getting too angry because I have seen what anger can do….sorry, there's so much to say…"

I blinked and Nathaniel was already crying.

"There's more?"

"Yeah. I had to deal with several suicidal people. I talked several people out of suicide. One was a stranger, three were friends, and one was my mother. People always trusted me, I kept secrets, I did not judge people. As the saying goes: The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.…But suicide always finds a way…a few years ago, my brother committed suicide*. I didn't smile too often after that and my parents' fights got worse and worse… I watched as she got angry…and she killed him**… and then she ran…she didn't acknowledge me or anything…she just ran…and I followed…I didn't know what I was thinking…but I couldn't stop her…she committed suicide…luckily, I had my best friends to help me…and I thought I had my boyfriend as well.

We went out for two years. He told me he loved me, and I was foolish. I believed him. He treated me like a princess. Then, the rumors started, that he was cheating on me. He reassured me that it wasn't true, and he made up for it. I didn't believe the rumors, I believed him. I was an idiot.*** Then, my parents died. It was the night of my father's murder and mother's suicide when I got hospitalized. Seeing my mother's dead body terrified me and I ran…straight in front of an incoming car ****. I woke up in a hospital and around me were Kala and Allison. Soon, he showed up. The one who was my boyfriend, and he…he came in the room with another girl…looked me straight in the eyes…and told me he was breaking up with me…then kissed the girl *****. "

Krysta looked down and tears were going down her face. Nathaniel was crying as well. I rubbed her arm softly, and she caught her breath to continue.

"My parents funeral was a few days later. No one really knew that my mother was the murderer of my father, they thought he died from a freak accident and since my mother and I both saw it, Mom killed herself and I went so much into shock that I didn't realize I was in front of a truck…anyway, it was then decided that I would go into Foster Care. My parents will said for me to go to my Godmother or my Grandfather, and if that didn't work to go into Foster Care. It didn't work because Godmother died of breast cancer a few weeks before my parents death ****** and Grandpa died a two months before she did *******….Kala's parents were Foster parents so they took me in. *******.

Soon after they did, Allison's parents died from a drunk driver and she joined me in the foster care system. It worked out though. Kala's parents adopted us and we moved into a bigger house, here in Sweet Amoris…and…that's my story…"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I hugged Krysta and let her sob into my chest. I rubbed her back,

"Krysta…you are loved…by Kala…Allison…the Carters'…the 'kids'….and me…"

_*My brother didn't actually commit suicide...the earlier stuff was true…_

** _This is my biggest fear and nightmare, that my mother would lose control of her anger and kill my father…_

***_The boyfriend thing is true_

****_This is how my nightmare ended. The nightmare was my mother killing my father, killing herself, and in a state of shock I get hit by a truck and I wake up…_

*****_Yepp… I had a cheating bastard of a boyfriend…_

****** _My Godmother didn't die of breast cancer. She did have it, but went through Chemo therapy. I did, however, have my grandmother die from breast cancer_

*******_My grandfather isn't dead either, yet. He's almost in his nineties and has had a few stokes and we're worried that he'll croak soon._

******** _Again, this is where 'Krysta's' backstory is a bit different from mine. Kala is based off a real person though, my best friend who did text and unknowingly saved me from myself._

_There…that's my backstory…and the only twist being my brother's __actual__ death but he did attempt suicide in front of me when I was six and then try to kill my dad. And my mother things are true. It's why if people laugh in my face, I get flash backs and get depressed and angry. Also, yes I did cut, and yes the bully did do that to me. BTW, if you're ever curious to see more about those things and my back story and even my present visit: blog .com. No spaces and the parenthesis in place of the word dot. It's my blog website and…well…I do have my blogs on it, including the back story…but…unlike Krysta…I'm fourteen, not sixteen :/_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue (about seven years later):**

**Krysta:**

I still remember that day when Lysander confessed after I told my life story. Soon after that, Kala found us (with help) and we were safe once again out of that cave. Lysander became a successful singer and musician. He was part of his own band, he was the leader/singer. It had more members as time went on. It was the same band that he and Castiel started in high school. Lysander is also a famous fashion designer (he still wore his Victorian clothing). In fact, he's so famous they are making a movie out of his life. The best part? Most of it is home movies from Lysander's life. And later, we even play ourselves, which is cool. Castiel is also a famous musician, part of Lysander's band (after all Casitel was a founding member), and married Kala. She is a good friend now. They have one daughter named Charlotte. She is two years old with her father's gray eyes and Kala's brown hair. She's a darling.

Allison married Ken (well, after the military school, it's Kentin). They have a son named Kyle. He has Ken's green eyes and Allison's hair. He's a sweet boy, even if he's only one.

Leigh, my brother-in-law, married Rosayala, which is of no surprise. They moved to Texas and their own fashion shop flourished. It helped that they had unique, one-of-a-kind Lys' Line clothing (Lysander is a _very_ famous musician and fashion designer. His line of clothing is called Lys' Line). They are doing well with their three year old daughter named Irene.

Nathaniel didn't have romantic feelings for me, none at all. In fact, he became like a new brother for me. He married a nice girl named Melody. They are married and have one baby girl, which is two, her name is Victoria. She has Nathaniel's eyes and Melody's personality and hair. Melody, who became a fast friend of mine, is finally a famous photographer, and Nathaniel is a successful lawyer.

I think a very funny thing is that Lysander's band, called Lethal (the members were: Castiel, Lys, a guy named Alexy-whom Lys and I met in high school, but didn't come into the band until shortly before they became famous, and some guy named Drake that we all met on a beach trip in college), has many fan girls, fan boys, and fans. I am still laughing about the time Lysander and I went to the store. Lys was disguised (rather poorly), and when his hat fell off a lot of people recognized him. All the girls, a few men, boys, and a few women went after him. They all backed off when security showed, luckily for us.

The tabloids don't know much about me, which I'm thankful for. They just name me as Krysta, Lysander's mystery girlfriend. Though, they don't have a clear picture (with Nathaniel to thank), so people don't recognize me. The tabloids aren't even positive that it's Lysander's girlfriend.

Lysander and I were also married. We married when we were twenty (the news was so much fun to watch when they announced it). I still remember when he proposed. Oh that was a pretty epic day. I whistled while I worked in our very nice two-story home. I could hear my little son playing in his room. Yes, we already had one son. His name was Jason, and he was three. He had my brown-red hair and Lysander's mix matched eyes. He loved it when I, or Lysander, sang to him. He loved superheroes and was always running around with a blanket tied around his neck like a cape. He was the world to me, as was my husband. Soon, another was going to be my world too. I was nine weeks pregnant, and I would be having her soon. It was going to be a girl; the doctor had told me so. Lysander and I had agreed on Elizabeth, in memory of his lost sister.

I dropped the dish I was cleaning and clenched. Oh no….

**Later:**

I sat in the hospital bed. I was in labor for thirteen hours. The boys (Lysander, Nathaniel, Castiel, and Kentin) fainted while they watched. Typical men. Jason didn't know what was happening; only that he was going to have a little sister. She had a small tuft of silver hair, something she most defiantly got from Lysander, and she opened her eyes to reveal green eyes that had gold-silver swirls in them. Oh, she's gorgeous. The guys were revived and led into the room. Lysander came in with Jason holding his hand. I was holding my little girl and I handed her over to Lysander, and got a picture of him holding her for the first time (a nurse used my camera to take a picture of me holding her for the first time for me).

Yeah, life is good.


End file.
